La Purga Ghoul: Purge Lincoln
by Banghg
Summary: Sin entender como o por qué, Lincoln (Purga) acabó intercambiando lugares con el Lincoln de una dimensión totalmente diferente (RWG). Ahora tendrá que sobrevivir a un mundo donde los monstruos son reales. Parte de un fic cooperativo.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NA: Antes que nada quiero aclarar algo, no planeo continuar con este proyecto y ningún otro hasta finalizar "Llamadas" (a menos que necesite un respiro de "Llamadas"), no saben como he llegado a odiar esa historia.**

 **Este proyecto es parte de una colaboración con CianuroDpotasio. Y es un pequeño intercambio de Lincolns, en donde mi Lincoln de la purga termina en el mundo de RWG y viceversa.**

 **Quiero agradecerle por permitirme usar su historia y sus personajes, y espero que este prologo no lo decepciones.**

 **PS: Aún sigo teniendo problemas con el Word (no me deja instalarlo sin importar cuanto lo intente).**

* * *

 **El intercambio**

 **…**

Las preguntas dejaron de surgir el primer mes. Todos habían aprendido lo que pasa con las personas que hacen demasiadas preguntas, todas ellas acaban tomando un autobús de regreso a casa con una notificación de despido y sin una mísera carta de recomendación. La última en irse había sido Rud, aquella mujer de cincuenta años llevaba más de veinte trabajando en el asilo juvenil, y por eso creyó que tenía total derecho de ir haciendo preguntas y presionar al nuevo director.

Se equivocó.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el espectáculo fue como ver a una pobre abuelita a la que habían desahuciado. Dicen que el director no tuvo piedad alguna a la hora de sacarla a patadas de su oficina y sin el menor tacto.

¿Cómo un hombre así pudo obtener el puesto de director de un asilo para niños? Nadie podría saberlo, y no eran tan estúpidos para arriesgarse a hacer demasiadas preguntas.

Pero las dudas seguían, del mismo modo que el miedo.

¿Por qué un niño del pabellón de aislamiento tenía tanta libertad alrededor del asilo?

Los rumores decían que era sobrino del director, otros que sus padres habían sobornado al asilo, y había algunos que simplemente decían que era el favorito del director Stimbelton. Pero no había certeza de nada. Sólo sabían que un niño de cabello blanco, con una cojera en su pierna derecha y ojos muertos podía moverse alrededor del asilo como se le antojara a la hora que le diera la gana.

Paciente C-8 del segundo pabellón de aislamiento: Lincoln Marie Loud. Todos los doctores y enfermeros sabían del milagro médico de cabellos blancos que había sido confinado a aislamiento después del brutal ataque a una enfermera en el hospital. Podría decirse que Lincoln gozó de una popularidad pasajera los primeros meses y finalmente había sido enterrado como el loco de cabellos blancos.

Y ahora podía ir de aquí para allá como se le antojara.

Por lo general sólo se movía cuando los demás niños estaban en el comedor o ya encerrados en sus habitaciones. El resto del tiempo se la pasaba en su propia celda con paredes acolchadas sin molestar a nadie.

 **…**

 **(W)**

 **…**

El hambre era terrible.

Hace semanas que no podía dejar de sentir aquella horrible hambre que rasgaba sus entrañas desde el interior. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Desde aquella noche fatídica donde tuvo aquel encuentro con los ghouls y había despertado en el hospital no había pido dejar de pensar que había algo extraño con él.

La comida del hospital ya era conocida por ser mala, incluso las enfermeras que probaron su comida no tuvieron problemas para decir que sabía a mierda. Pero era una mierda necesaria para salir antes del hospital, así que Lincoln se había forzado a tragarla mientras masticaba lo menos posible. El vómito pudo ser controlado tragando grandes cantidades de agua cada vez que sentía algo caliente ascendiendo por su garganta.

Tuvo la esperanza de que al llegar a casa todo hubiera terminado.

Sus esperanzas terminaron dando vueltas en el remolino que formaba el agua cada vez que jalaba la cadena. Se forzó a comer tanto como pudiera y darle los restos al perro cuando nadie estuviera viendo.

Y las pesadillas. ¡Dios las pesadillas! Cada noche eran las mismas. Aquellas figuras sensuales ocultas por un manto rojo líquido que se movían de lado a lado a su alrededor. Bailaban junto a él y no podía verlas. Todo lo que podía ver eran sus imágenes residuales al momento de desvanecerse y los mantos rojos que cruzaban por el rabillo de sus ojos.

Entonces delgados y delicados brazos rodeaban cintura y abrazaban su pecho desde su espalda. Lincoln trataba de liberarse de ellos, pero eran demasiado fuertes. Era en ese momento en que se daba cuenta de que estaba hundiéndose. Se perdía en la oscuridad de un mar rojo mientras veía el brillo del sol desapareciendo lentamente sobre su cabeza.

Cada noche se hundía aún más mientras aquellas ninfas desconocidas se reían a cada lado de sus oídos. Y todas las noches Lincoln despertaba cubierto de sudor y con la sensación de estar ahogándose en su propia cama. Había llegado al punto de temer a su propia cama y buscar excusas para mantenerse despierto. Las practicas nocturnas de lucha libre con Lynn habían funcionado al principio, especialmente cuando descubrió que ahora era más que capaz de seguirle el ritmo, pero cuando su madre entró al cuarto peguntando que eran todos esos ruidos y lo encontró en ropa interior con una máscara dominando a Lynn con la fuerza de sus brazos y a Lynn con sólo su camisa y sus bragas con sus piernas fuertemente sujetas a su cintura mientras sus narices se rosaban… Bien, las prácticas tuvieron que ser suspendidas mientras trataban de explicarle a su madre que no era absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pensando.

Lo más extraño es que ella no podía dejar de repetir cosas como "lo sabía, lo sabía. Siempre lo supe. ¡Todos lo sabían!". Lo que hizo las cosas más difíciles de hablar.

De todas formas, había perdido el único ejercicio nocturno que podría mantenerlo despierto y tuvo que aguantarse con pastillas de cafeína y mucho café. Hasta ahora era lo único que no parecía causarle malestar. Había intentado decírselo a Luna, pero ella parecía demasiado ocupada recuperando su relación con Sam como para prestarle atención.

Bien por ella.

Sólo esperaba que no estuviera teniendo el mismo tipo de pesadillas. Quizás ella fuera libre de todo lo que él mismo estaba pasando… o fuera un efecto secundario de la cirugía. Tal vez algo psicológico, tendría que preguntarle a Lisa sobre ello. Pero entonces podría tener que revelarle toda la verdad de aquella noche y… bueno, Lisa podía ser discreta, pero terminaría compartiendo la información con Lily y no quería traer ese tipo de temas a su hermanita de sólo cinco años.

Los ghouls. Aquellas hermosas gemelas eran ghouls. Había sido una de las mejores citas que hubiera tenido, ni siquiera la idea de tener sexo a la vista de su hermana… o junto a ella si era en la misma cama, había llegado a sonar tan desagradable mientras se acercaban a lo que podría haber sido su tumba.

Había escuchado mucho sobre ghouls en la escuela y las noticias, incluso por parte del FBGC, pero nunca los había visto en carne y hueso. Todas las fantasías que pudo haber tenido de pequeño donde se veía a si mismo partiendo a los ghouls fácilmente por la mitad con una espada se habían quedado totalmente cortos en el momento de ver un verdadero Kagune salir disparado… y aquellos ojos… Lo había escuchado en las noticias, lo que la acumulación de células Rc podía hacer en el cuerpo de los ghouls cuando este liberaba su kagune. Pero nunca detallaban el terrible temor que podría experimentarse verlo con sus propios ojos.

De no haber estado Luna ahí, posiblemente hubiera quedado paralizado, esperando ser la cena. Se sintió como un idiota al no darse cuenta desde un principio que había algo extraño en ellas. ¡Tina no podía dejar de alabar la dureza de sus músculos mientras trataba de contener la saliva! Pero claro, ella lo hacia en un tono sensual que lo hacia creer que podría tener suerte… junto a su hermana.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

¡Su vida estuvo en riesgo por pensar con el pene! Esperaba haber aprendido una lección de ese evento traumático.

-Lincoln.

La voz de su mejor amigo distrajo su atención de sus pensamientos. Los dos habían ido al nuevo arcade a pasar el rato y discutir de cosas adolecentes: como las chicas, el corto de la falda de las chicas y las el tamaño de los pechos de las chicas. A Lincoln realmente le hubiera sido más fácil relajarse de no haber sido por la pizza y soda que le invitó para tomar un descanso.

-Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿Verdad? –Clyde puso su mano sobre su hombro mientras lo miraba fijamente. Su mejor amigo afroamericano se había vuelo unos centímetros más alto que él, y su estado físico había mejorado mucho en este tiempo. Tenía una pequeña barba en el mentón que había decidido conservar para agregarle madurez a su apariencia y se esforzaba por mantenerse a la moda. –Últimamente siento que estás muy distante y ya casi no comes en la cafetería. Mierda, no recuerdo la última vez que te vi hacer algo que no fuera tomar agua. Sé que la comida de la cafetería puede no ser la mejor, pero nunca te pusieron tan verde como el primer día en que regresaste a la escuela desde que estuviste internado en el hospital.

Verdad. Lincoln no había sido él mismo desde entonces y podía verlo tan claramente como todos a su alrededor. Incluso sus hermanas se habían dado cuenta de que se encontraba más decaído y comenzaba a perder peso. Si seguía así, todo el trabajo físico que acumuló con Lynn a lo largo de los años hubiera sido para nada. Volvería a ser un enclenque delgaducho del que todos se burlan.

Pero no era su culpa. La comida simplemente ya no le sabía a lo que se supone debía saber. Ya no siquiera recordaba el sabor del chocolate o el helado. A menos que fuera helado de café.

-Eso es… Lo siento Clyde, es sólo que… –Sentía que sería algo imposible de explicar. Clyde era su mejor amigo y tenía todo el derecho de saber lo que le ocurría y todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, pero no podía encontrar las palabras para dejarlo salir. –Yo…

-¿Es por el accidente que sufrieron tú y Luna? –Ambos continuaron caminando por la acera. Ya estaba anocheciendo y era mejor encontrar un atajo por los callejones si no querían regresar muy tarde. –Estuviste mucho tiempo en el hospital, y tus hermanas parecían muy preocupadas por ti.

Sí, pero no por las razones que Clyde podría creer. Su mejor amigo lo había apoyado mucho la semana siguiente, y Lincoln se sentía sumamente culpable por no poder decirle la verdad. Le juró a Luna que se llevaría el secreto a la tumba y tenía planeado cumplirlo, especialmente ahora que había logrado recuperar su relación con Sam.

Se alegró mucho de ello… Sam era una chica hermosa… sí, se veía tan jugosa a veces… ¿Eh? Lincoln tuvo que darse una bofetada para evitar pensar en eso. Otra molestia que había notado era que su forma de ver a las personas era como si estuviera frente a una barra de todo lo que pueda comer sin tenedor. ¿Tenía sentido?

-Errm… ¿Lincoln? –Clyde preguntó con cuidado. –¿Acabas de darte una bofetada? –Quizás tendría que haber esperado un poco antes de hacerlo.

-Estaba teniendo malos pensamientos sobre la novia de mi hermana, Clyde. Tú entiendes. –No lo haría, pero era mejor que lo malinterpretara a que supiera que no podía dejar de imaginar a Sam a la "naranja". ¿Entiendes? Suspiró, Luan se equivocó, el humor no lo soluciona todo.

-¿Es por eso que has estado tan deprimido, Lincoln? –Comenzaron a tomar un atajo por uno de los callejones. No sabían mucho sobre el lugar, pero dos chicos en buena forma seguramente no tendrían muchos problemas para pasar, a menos que alguna persona ahí dentro tuviera un arma… o fuera un ghoul. –Lincoln, si te sientes atraído por la novia de tu hermana no tienes que sentirte mal. Es decir, sólo mírala, Sam es una chica hermosa, y posiblemente la más divertida que pudimos haber conocido. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos coló a aquella fiesta adolecente cuando teníamos trece años? Creí que nos meteríamos en líos, especialmente cuando nos topamos con esas chicas con la botella y el embudo… ¡Pero fue la noche más divertida que hubiera pasado en mi vida!

-Eso lo dices porque no pasaste la mayor parte de la noche borracho, ni siquiera me acuerdo de con quien perdí la virginidad, Clyde. –Esperaba al menos haber usado protección. La fertilidad no parecía ser un problema para los hombres de la familia Loud.

-Yo te dije que no debías hacerlo, Linc. –Eso no impidió que él también tomara uno o dos vasos de lo que estaban sirviendo ahí.

-Al menos me hubiera gustado encontrar mis pantalones y no tener que usar los que encontré tirados en el baño. ¿Sabes los problemas que tuve que pasar para volver a casa sin que nadie notara que me había ido? Especialmente con todo el olor a alcohol y, bueno, tú sabes. –Ese fue el día en que decidió que tenía que ir un paso más allá que simples operaciones, tenía que pensar en las consecuencias de cada una de ellas y como evadirlas. Si no era posible, tenía que tener un plan B en caso de que el plan A no fuera según lo planeado, y un plan en caso de que el B terminara como un fracaso, pero el D tenía que ser uno que pudiera solucionar los problemas del A y B, de otra forma sería sólo el plan C, y de ser así significaría que se hubiera ahorrado los problemas de tener que hacer un plan E. Aunque un plan F no estaría mal si se veía obligado a abortar los planes desde el A hasta el D, pero eso sólo si decidía que el E no era convincente.

-Lo sé, tuve que bañarme en el barro para ocultar un poco el olor y convencer a mis padres de que había tenido una pelea con unos borrachos. Ese fue mi primer roce con la policía, y creo que el oficial que me asignaron sabía que estaba mintiendo, Linc. Al menos resultó ser uno amable.

-Yo me quedé atorado en la chimenea. –Lincoln confesó. –De no ser por Luna y Lisa, hubiera pasado el resto de la noche ahí dentro esperando a que mi familia entera llamara a los bomberos y… Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso. –El que Lily también supiera que su hermano mayor se había ido de parranda a una fiesta repleta de alcohol lo hacían sentir como un mal ejemplo para la pequeña.

-En cualquier caso, Lincoln. Si te sientes atraído por Sam no debes avergonzarte… Sólo recuerda que es lesbiana y que jamás se interesaría en ti, eso y que Luna sería capaz hasta de castrarte luego de hacerte picadillo con su guitarra.

-Gracias, Clyde. Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. –Luna ya le había advertido una vez lo que pasaría si trataba de ver a Sam como algo más que una amiga de copas. No es que no confiara en él, es simplemente que se había vuelto tan atractivo que incluso ella comenzaba a perderse en su cuerpo cada vez que lo veía salir del baño en una toalla. ¡Sí, definitivamente el momento más incomodo que pudiera tener con una de sus hermanas nunca en la vida! –A veces me gustaría que Luna no fuera un espíritu libre.

Clyde pareció pensar un poco mientras seguían entrando más profundo en el callejón. Algo no le gustaba a Lincoln, su nariz no había dejado de picar desde que dieron un paso adentro. Creyó que era por toda la basura amontonada, pero era algo diferente. Olía a… diferente. Esa era la única forma en que podía describir ese olor. Y era más de uno. Eran dos olores diferentes pero a la vez idénticos.

-Sabes, si Luna es un espíritu libre como la describes, tal vez no le molestaría compartir a Sam… los dos juntos.

Y todos sus pensamientos fueron cortados al momento en que Clyde dejó salir esas palabras.

-¡¿Qué?!

Clyde retrocedió un poco. –Calma amigo, sólo digo. Luna es atractiva, Sam es atractiva, a Luna no le molestó que estuvieras a punto de tener sexo en la casa de dos chicas aquella noche y… bueno, quizás no sólo junto a ella. –Clyde le lanzó su mirada de, "¿Realmente crees que podrías engañarme, amigo? Te conozco desde que te hiciste en los pantalones en clase de gimnasia". –Era una cita doble, ¿Verdad? –Su tono no aceptaba mentiras.

-…Sí. Pero jura guardar el secreto o me desollaran vivo, amigo.

-Lo haré. Pero si vas a mentirme al menos trata de inventar algo más que solo palabras que convenzan a personas que no están tan interesadas como un mejor amigo pueda estar. –Se adelantó un poco. –Pero lo que dije sobre Sam y Luna no estaría tan errado, es decir, Luna es bisexual y todo eso, tal vez pueda hablar con Sam y…

-Ya vasta con eso, Clyde. No olvides que es mi hermana. –Lincoln ya tenía suficiente con los rumores en la escuela como para que su mejor amigo iniciara uno más. –Todavía no puedo recuperarme de la última historia de Lynncoln.

-Tampoco el chico que la inició cuando lo encontró Lynn, fue un despechado, ¿No?

-Sí, creo que su nombre era Lucas. Ya no importa. Sólo regresemos a casa, amigo. –La comezón en su nariz estaba creciendo cada vez más y comenzaba a sentirse tan mareado como hambriento.

-Bien, ja me alegra que te estés soltando un poco más, Lincoln. –Clyde regresó su vista al frente y sacó su celular. –Sí, creo que nos perdimos hermano.

-Lo sabía. –Lincoln suspiró. Ya había notado que habían estado dando vueltas por todo el lugar sin tener ni idea de a donde ir. –¿Activaste el GPS? Tendrías que haberlo hecho desde el principio.

-Tú tampoco usaste el tuyo, Lincoln. –Sonrió un poco mientras revisaba donde habían ido a parar. –Supongo que los hombres no necesitamos indicaciones, y si alguien pregunta ni siquiera sabemos que es un GPS.

-Hecho.

Mientras vagaban por los callejones, Lincoln se esforzaba por mantener a Clyde lejos del origen de aquellos olores extraños. Su instinto no dejaba de gritarle que era peligroso, que tomara a Clyde del brazo y regresaran por donde habían venido. Era más seguro pedir una mísera indicación en la calle que dejar que su orgullo los atrajera a más callejones sin salida.

-Se están acercando… –Murmuró por lo bajo, pero su propia voz le sonó como si de un grito se tratara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Clyde, tenemos que regresar. No importa si terminamos vagando en las calles. Tenemos que volver ahora. –Estaban muy cerca, ¿Pero donde? Todavía no se acostumbraba a tener una nariz sensible, y había pensado que era temporal, quizás ni siquiera oliera nada, podría ser su imaginación.

-Vamos, Lincoln. Creo que ya casi…

-¿Te lo vas a comer?

Aquella voz los paralizó a ambos. Ambos amigos voltearon lentamente hacia el origen del llamado y Lincoln sintió como el sudor se acumulaba por su frente por cada centésima de segundo que pasaba. Sus sentidos se agudizaron en el momento en que vio a dos vagabundos detrás de ellos. O a primera vista era lo que parecían ser. Uno de ellos parecía exagerar un poco en la "imagen" del vagabundo. Tenía ropas enmarañadas, el cabello castaño pajoso y sucio, una peste como si se hubiera revolcado en la basura por medio minuto y una bolsa plástica repleta de latas que tiró aún lado como si no fueran su única fuente de alimento.

Su compañero parecía ser un vagabundo más común. Tenía el cabello negro más limpio, su ropa eran una camisa algo rota, pantalones sucios y zapatos desgastados con un agujero en la punta. Este miraba principalmente a Lincoln mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos.

Lincoln y Clyde retrocedieron un poco asustados.

-Hey, tranquilos. No queremos problemas. –Clyde trató de sonar relajado. Pero Lincoln podía olerlo, las hormonas que se mesclaban dentro de su amigo estaban totalmente fuera de control. Estaba aterrado, pero aun así se las arreglaba para mantenerse en un tono neutro. –Nos perdimos y necesitamos un poco de ayuda para salir del callejón, ¿Qué tal si nos echan una mano y después se los recompensamos?

Pero no era dinero lo que ambos querían. Lincoln sintió como su mandíbula se cerraba fuertemente al momento en que tuvo a ambos frente a frente.

-Escucha mocoso. –El de cabello negro se dirigió a él. –Te vez joven y pareces no ser de aquí, así que seré amable y te diré esto. –Extendió los brazos por el callejón. –Éste, es nuestro territorio de caza. Nuestro. Tenemos el permiso de Drácula para casar aquí. No quiero volver a enterarme de que estuviste cazando en nuestro territorio, ¿Entendiste niño?

Sus palabras eran confusas para Lincoln, pero Clyde parecía un poco más despierto después de escuchar sobre "cacería".

-Lincoln… Creo que esto es… –Tragó saliva, y Lincoln entendió muy bien de lo que hablaba.

-Cómo odio a los jóvenes. –El que exageraba mucho la apariencia de vagabundo lo miró con una sonrisa repleta de desprecio. –Se creen que pueden ir y venir como si fueran cualquier cosa. Aquí Drácula tiene una forma especial para tratar con los idiotas como tú, niño. –Señaló a Lincoln. –Y no quieres saber cual es.

-Nos quedaremos con tu almuerzo como pago por esta transgresión.

-¿Mí… almuerzo? –Su único ojo visible se agrandó enormemente cuando la información terminó de ser procesada dentro de su cabeza. –Oh, no.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el vagabundo de cabello negro y pantalones sucios encorvó un poco su cuerpo y desde una rasgadura en la parte posterior de su camisa salió lo que sólo podría describir como un tentáculo. Una imagen que despertaba en Lincoln un gran temor desde su último encuentro con aquella especie tan aterradora.

El tentáculo se endureció, y más que un tentáculo se vio más como una rama curva. La punta era como el aguijón de una abeja y se movía como si fuera un elemento mecánico. El tiempo mismo se paró en el momento en que Lincoln la vio por completo y su corazón comenzó a latir como nunca…

 _Bum-Babum.-Badabum._

Esos eran los ritmos de su corazón. Por sus venas comenzó a correr algo más que la adrenalina producto de sus miedos. Podía sentir algo caliente que recorría su circulación a gran velocidad y rodeaba su cuerpo desde el interior.

 _Bum-Babum-Badabum._

El ritmo de su corazón no se detenía ni cambiaba mientras seguía bombeando aquella sustancia roja en grandes cantidades. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en el hambre que tenía.

-Linc-ugh.

El grito de su mejor amigo pareció lejano en el momento en que su cuerpo fue atravesado dese el estómago por aquel aguijón mecanismo de color rojo. Clyde fue levantado levemente desde el piso y sus manos se sujetaron por instinto a la base del aguijón. En la desesperación perdió todo rastro de pensamiento racional y trató de arrancarse el aguijón, e incluso de romperlo. La base parecía tan delgada y frágil como una ramita, pero era más duro que el mismo acero.

El aguijón se desprendió por voluntad propia y la sangre salió disparada del interior de Clyde mientras su cuerpo caía al piso. Su mejor amigo se sujetó el agujero por donde parte de sus entrañas habían comenzado a caer y Lincoln casi sintió deseos de reír al imaginarlo tratando de ponerlas nuevamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Pero la risa fue reemplazada por algo más fuerte.

La sangre de su amigo había caído dentro de su boca abierta. La respiración casi se había detenido al saborear la dulzura de aquel líquido vital para la vida humana. Decían que la sangre sabía a hierro, que era desagradable y su consumo podría causar malestar y enfermedades. No era como en las leyendas o teorías de internet en donde beber sangre te otorgaba todos los nutrientes que había consumido su antiguo dueño, era algo que podría llegar a ser toxico si se le administraba a quien no fuera del mismo tipo.

Pero parecía ser todo lo contrario de lo que había escuchado.

Era deliciosa.

-Y te vas a quedar quieto mientras comemos, ¿Entendiste? –Pantalones sucios le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lamía un poco de la sangre en su aguijón. –Vamos, querido, hoy nos invitan la cena.

-Te dije que no me llamaras así en público. –Lo golpeó en el hombro con molestia.

 _Bun-Babum-Badabum._

¿Iban a… comerse a Clyde? Eran ghouls, eso es lo que hacían. Los ghouls eran los depredadores de la humanidad. Su trabajo era consumir a las personas para sobrevivir. Y muchos de ellos lo disfrutaban.

Como ahora.

Lincoln los vio sonreír mientras se agachaban cerca del cuerpo tembloroso de su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué no él? ¿Por qué no lo atacaban? ¿Por qué no tenía un aguijón enterrado muy profundo dentro de su cuerpo? ¿Por qué no sentía nuevamente el ardor al atravesar su carne? El sentimiento de saber que morirás sin remedio mientras alguien importante perece por tu propia impotencia.

Su mejor amigo.

-L-lincon…

 _Bun-Babum-Badabum._

-C-corre…

Su comida.

Lincoln sintió la rabia apoderase de su cuerpo. La locura producto de la furia no lo dejaba pensar en nada más que no fuera rugir con ira mientras veía a aquellos dos ghouls listos para saborear la carne y sangre de su amigo. No podía dejarlos.

Esa era su comida.

El rugido atrajo la atención de ambos, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para reaccionar al ataque de Lincoln. La furia del peliblanco lo llevó a patear fuertemente al que exageraba la imagen de vagabundo y terminó volando más de dos metros en el aire mientras recorría otros diez hacia atrás. Su compañero tardó un instante en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría y trató de atacar a Lincoln con su kagune. El aguijón voló hacía él a gran velocidad, Lincoln inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás y evadió lo que hubiera sido una muerte instantánea por un ataque directo a la cabeza.

Corrió hacia el de pantalones sucios y lo tomó fuertemente desde el cuello, levantó su cuerpo en el aire y lo estrelló contra el piso sucio del callejón. Un pequeño cráter se formó en el lugar del impacto y le arrebató todo el aire el aire al falso vagabundo. Intentó desesperadamente utilizar su kagune contra Lincoln, pero los golpes que comenzaba a recibir directamente en el rostro le quitaban toda su concentración. Su Kagune comenzó a retorcerse de un lado a otro en busca de un objetivo claro, pero no encontraba nada en que calvarse que no fueran las paredes del callejón o el mismo piso donde era retenido.

Lincoln continuó atacando como si fuera una bestia. No se dio cuenta de cuando hundió sus dientes fuertemente en el cuerpo del kagune y comenzó masticarlo. El sabor era asqueroso y no quería nada más que no fuera escupirlo, aún así forzó sus dientes a penetrar todavía más aquel órgano tan duro como el mismo acero y comenzó a jalar con fuerza. El kagune se separó con un tétrico sonido gutural y Lincoln lo escupió lejos. La gran masa de células Rc perdió su estado solido y se convirtió en un charlo rojo lejos de ellos.

-¡AAAHH!

No supo si el grito fue de su victima, su compañero o de él mismo. Sólo sabía que tenía que seguir retorciendo aquel brazo, rompiendo sus huesos, masticando su carne, abriendo su estómago y retorciendo sus órganos desde dentro antes de traerlos al aire libre y sucio del callejón. La sangre comenzó a chocar contra las paredes y los gritos se convirtieron lentamente en gemidos lastimeros y ahogados de una boca que vomitaba sangre.

Su compañero tembló de sobremanera y siguiendo todos sus instintos comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás. Poco le importaba mientras pudiera poner bajo advertencia a cualquier a que pudiera meterse en su territorio. Levantó el cuerpo maltrecho del ghoul, raramente podría ser reconocido ahora. Con una mueca de desprecio lo tiró como si fuera basura.

Tenía tanta hambre.

-L-Lincoln.

 _Bun-Babum-Badabum._

Su corazón latía nuevamente por la excitación y el hambre.

Su único ojo captó la imagen lastimera de Clyde en el piso, pero difícilmente podía seguir viéndolo como a su igual… o su amigo.

- _¿No se ve apetitoso?_ –Aquella suave y sedosa voz se escuchó sobre so oído izquierdo.

- _Es tuyo._ –Otra voz casi idéntica se escuchó en el izquierdo.

- _Si tienes hambre, ¿Por qué no comer? Esta es tu presa. Te pertenece._

Tenía tanta hambre, y apenas podía pensar con claridad mientras las ninfas de sus pesadillas envolvían nuevamente su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo temblaba al son de su corazón mientras veía la sangre seguir corriendo desde el estómago de Clyde. Sus tripas comenzaban a hacerse visibles.

- _Rápido, o se echará a perder._

- _Rápido, o se agotará toda la sangre._

No. No podía más. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Terminó en cuatro patas sobre el piso como un simple animal que ya tiene la vista fija en su siguiente comida. Los brazos presionaron su torso y pecho y lo dirigieron hacia donde querían que fuera.

- _Come, es delicioso._

- _Come, es para ti._

-Lin-

No pudo terminar.

Lincoln había hundido sus dientes profundamente en el cuello de su mejor amigo de la infancia.

 **…**

 **(W)**

 **…**

La sala de recreo estaba en su mayoría vacía. Muchos niños del tercer pabellón normal preferían salir al patio o en la cafetería en pequeñas reuniones con amigos. No había mucho de todas formas, sólo algunos estantes con lecturas suaves y nada violentas, y algunos juegos de mesa. Dos niñas estaban jugando lo que parecía ser un entretenido juego de serpientes y escaleras en silencio.

Todo era tranquilo aquella tarde.

Una pequeña niña de cabello rubia estaba sentada sobre un cojín cerca de la pequeña biblioteca de la sala de recreo. No había nada que fuera de su interés que pudiera leer, todos los libros eran ilustrados e infantiles. Quizás eran lo propio para niñas de su edad, pero ella simplemente no podía encontrar un gusto en ellos. Nadie podría, es por eso que ese lugar siempre estaba abandonado.

Lincoln cojeó hacia la pequeña niña. Las ropas de la niña eran las típicas ropas blancas del asilo juvenil: camisa, pantalones de algodón y zapatos blancos. Eso era todo lo que aquella niña tenía puesto. No iba muy bien con la pintura amarilla de las paredes y el piso de madrea pulido. El asilo juvenil podía ser confundido con una mansión de dos pisos desde el exterior, y su diseño era más bien rustico.

Aún así, el interior estaba plagado de niños que fueron victimas de aquella noche que se celebra una vez cada año. Había dos tipos de pabellones para los niños que quedaban envueltos en aquella noche: normal y aislamiento. La niña era del pabellón normal, y era conocida por haber gritado una historia ridícula sobre haber sido inculpada de un crimen que no cometió.

Los psiquiatras piensan que es su forma de escudarse de la responsabilidad y el dolor de haber asesinado a su propia hermana menor.

Cuando Lincoln estuvo junto a ella se sentó a su lado y dejó un pequeño libro junto al cojín donde estaba sentada y abrazando sus rodillas. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la niña tomara el libro con manos pálidas. Pudo ver un cuervo en la portada, un pájaro de alas negras que descansaba sobre la cabeza de una gárgola.

 **Compilado de Edgard Alan Poe.**

-Gracias. –Su voz fue sólo un susurró mientras abría la primera página de aquel libro.

Lincoln guardó silencio mientras se mantenía mirando la pared. No era fácil tratar con Lucy, y no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde aquella noche hace unos meses. Lincoln sólo quería comprobar hasta que punto su odio por sus hermanas podía llegar, y el resultado fue… No, ese era un tema que ya no valía la pena.

Ya había tomado su decisión.

-¿Podrías leer conmigo, Lincoln? –Lucy se acercó un poco y dejó a la vista la primera página. Hacía tiempo que no leía nada que no fueran los carteles alrededor del asilo, y las palabras de Poe eran complicadas y algunas difíciles de entender. Pese a todo se acercó a Lucy y comenzó a leer junto a ella.

No habían llegado a la mitad del libro cuando un timbre sonó. Las dos chicas que habían estado jugando a serpientes y escaleras se levantaron con un suspiro y comenzaron a retirarse. Esa era la campana que indicaba que el recreo había terminado, todos los niños debían regresar a sus habitaciones y esperar por la hora de cenar.

Lucy no era como él, ella no era una excepción.

Cerró el libro con cuidado y lo colocó debajo de su brazo.

-Es tiempo de irme… ¿Esta noche también me lastimaras?

No.

Ya no tenía sentido.

Negó con la cabeza.

Lucy lo miró por unos segundos antes de agacharse y abrazarlo con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Cómo siquiera podía tocarlo después de lo que había hecho? Había deseado tanto que todas ellas pasaran por el mismo dolor que él mismo tuvo que sufrir, y la llegada de Lucy le había dado la oportunidad de comprobar hasta que punto su odio había llegado.

Quizás… de esa forma podría aliviar su dolor.

Albert no lo impidió, y lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera. Parecía más interesado en lo que sentía y que pasaba por su mente que en lo que estaba haciendo y las personas que había lastimado en ese tiempo.

Abrazó el cuerpo de Lucy con fuerza y se preguntó si las cosas serían diferentes si pudiera matarla.

-Eres… fuerte… –Todavía le costaba modular las palabras, por lo que tenía que decirlas con lentitud y cuidado.

-…Estoy cansada, hermano. –Le respondió mientras se separaba de él. –Ahora sólo quiero entender.

No había nada que entender.

Estaba loco. Todos en el asilo juvenil estaban locos. ¿Qué más había que entender que no fuera eso? Ella también lo estaba, ¿Por qué otra razón hubiera terminado ahí de no estarlo? ¿Cómo podría seguir hablando con él de aquella forma si no se hubiera vuelto loca? La primera vez había llorado y suplicado, y todo había continuado así las últimas semanas.

Entonces comenzaron a hablar.

Y ya no supo que sentir desde entonces. Ahora era Lucy quien se había hecho del control.

-Ven a verme esta noche, Lincoln. –Lincoln asintió sin verla.

Ahora era Lucy quien tenía el control total.

Albert tenía razón, era débil.

* * *

Lincoln sabía que no era la persona más cuerda. Mierda sino había tratado de volarse la cabeza en una ocasión, sí, lo hizo medio drogado, pero posiblemente lo hubiera hecho aún si no lo hubieran forzado a compartir una aguja con una puta medio muerta sobre un sofá. Por otro lado, ¿Qué tan lunático tenía que estar para tener este tipo de alucinación? No era ajeno a las alucinaciones que incluyeran puertas y ventanas, incluso un patio entero. Pero…

Lo que tenía frente a él sólo podía ser descrito como una ruptura. Había escuchado lo que podría ser fácilmente reconocido como vidrios al romperse y el espacio frente a él se había destrozado como si fuera simple cristal al impactar contra el piso. En ese momento todo lo que pudo ver fue un callejón oscuro, un cadáver desangrándose y casi destrozado en el piso… y alguien parecido a él abrazando algo sangriento y viéndolo con una mescla de sorpresa y horror.

La persona detrás de la rasgadura tenía un gran parecido con él, a diferencia de que su piel era menos pálida y parecía tener un cuerpo más alto y mejor construido que el suyo. Abrazaba lo que sólo podía ser una parte mutilada del cuerpo detrás de él. ¿Alguna clase de trofeo después de una purga? Todavía faltaban meses para la próxima purga, pero una alucinación no tenía horarios para nada.

Albert había mencionado que toda alucinación tenía un origen y una razón. Las suyas habían nacido de aquella noche fatídica en donde lo perdió todo, y cada una de ellas había tenido el objetivo de torturarlo, pero a la vez eran su oportunidad de liberarse de muchos de sus traumas. Había tomado la vida de personas con las que su mente relacionaba sus monstruos internos, y al hacerlo se había librado de ellos.

No pudo con todos, pero si los suficientes para poder aprender muchas cosas de si mismo.

¿Qué podría significar esta alucinación?

Miró más fijamente el rostro del chico frente a él. Su cabello era un poco más corto y no estaba tan reseco por culpa de las continuas drogas que tenía que tomar. Su ojo izquierdo estaba vendado por un parche y su boca estaba cubierta de sangre aun fresca y ¿Restos de carne? ¿Qué era él? ¿Alguna clase de fantasía caníbal? Le había arrancado la lengua a un hombre antes de degollarlo con sus propios dientes, pero el sabor no había sido algo que realmente hubiera disfrutado.

Sin entender porque, extendió su mano hasta que choco con una pared invisible en medio de aquella rasgadura. No tendría que perder el tiempo con algo que no está ahí, tendría que tomarse otra pastilla azul e ir a ver a Lucy. Ella seguramente lo estaría esperando sentada en la cama mientras leía el copilado que le había dado esa misma tarde.

Si podía decir más de dos palabras en esta ocasión, no quería que fueran delirios sobre partes del mundo que se rompen de la nada.

El chico de cabello blanco y un poco más corto que el suyo extendió una mano cubierta de sangre de igual modo, parecía haber sido algo que hiciera sin siquiera pensarlo. Algo lo atraía hacia aquella persona, y a la vez lo repelía. Una parte de él quería romper el vidrio que cubría el extintor de incendios y golpear aquella criatura frente a él con furia hasta que no quedara nada.

Fue en el momento en que decidió ignorar aquella nueva alucinación y tomarse otra pastilla que descubrió que su mano estaba pegada. Perfecto, ahora necesitaría la ayuda de un montón de enfermeros para que lo despegaran de absolutamente nada. En el peor de los caso Albert decidiría que tres días a la semana durante dos horas no eran suficientes y volvería a aumentar el horario.

¿Qué tenía ese hijo de puta contra él?

Entonces el mundo se perdió.

El mundo a su alrededor cambió demasiado rápido para darse cuenta de nada. Fue como si de las olas del mar se trataran, simplemente pasaron y cambiaron todo. De los pasillos en su habitación en el asilo, pasó a estar en un oscuro callejón frente a un cadáver destrozado.

Miró a su alrededor con los primeros signos de pánico mientras el frío comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo. El aire libre de cloro, pero repleto de la peste de la muerte entró en su nariz. Entonces el sentimiento de aquello que es desconocido, y por lo tanto sólo puede ser un enemigo se apoderó de él.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Era otra alucinación? ¿Había perdido el conocimiento en medio del pasillo? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Una cosa era clara, a Lucy no le iba a gustar que llegara tarde.

* * *

-Clyde. –Hace años que no decía ese nombre. Su pronunciación le fue algo desconocida y complicada mientras leía el nombre en aquella identificación. –Clyde… McBirde. –Miró el cadáver destrozado. Todo su cuello había sido arrancado por una poderosa mordida y muchas partes de su cuerpo habían sido destrozadas y sus músculos arrancados. El asesino había dejado sus intestinos, pero se había llevado el corazón, los pulmones y parte del estómago. –Mi mejor amigo… –Escuchó mucho ese nombre mientras estuvo encerrado en asilamiento.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba la sangre de las manos con parte de la camisa de su antiguo amigo. ¿Importaba ya quién era? Daba lo mismo una vez estuvieras muerto, y los recuerdos no lo harían regresar, tampoco lo mantendrían vivo como muchas personas creen. Si estás muerto, entonces estás muerto.

Retiró treinta y cinco dólares y quince centavos, de todas formas no los iba a necesitar y él tenía que tomar un taxi, o al menos usar un teléfono.

La luz de la luna comenzó a entrar al callejón y pudo ver un poco mejor el estado del cuerpo. Además de sus órganos, alguien había retirado gran parte de los músculos de sus muslos y brazos. Recordó a aquella versión más saludable de él mismo, parecía estar totalmente desesperado mientras abrazaba una camisa chorreante de sangre.

No tenía que ser un sobreviviente de dos purgas para saber lo que era.

Ahora, si se había pasado con las pastillas, o lo habían drogado y dejado en medio de otra purga, entonces tenía dos opciones ya escogidas de antemano en caso de que algo como eso volviera a pasar.

La primera y su favorita, era pegarse un tiro. Pero como no tenía un arma no le quedaba otra más que seguir con la segunda opción… que era buscar un purgante con una pistola, robarla y entonces pegarse un tiro en la cabeza y decirle adiós a toda esta mierda.

Por otro lado, no escuchaba los gritos y disparos que acompañaban a la purga, así que también cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera terminado en medio de un callejón desconocido en el inicio de una noche cualquiera. Sea como sea, lo descubriría en cuanto saliera de es callejón.

* * *

 **NA: No sé porque esta nota, la importante está arriba.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **Lincoln Loud regresa a casa**

 **…**

Salir del callejón había resultado ser más sencillo de lo que esperaba, todo lo que tenía que hacer era alejarse lo máximo posible del cadáver de su antiguo mejor amigo. Creyó que entre más se alejara de Clyde, más culpable se sentiría. Pero no vio razones para sentirse triste. Echaba de menos todos los momentos que vivió con Clyde, y más aun los que podrían haber vivido si esa tontería del video no hubiera estallado en su cara, pero aun así, no podía sentirse triste o llorar por el cuerpo destrozado que había dejado atrás.

Era extraño…

Había tratado el cuerpo de Clyde como trataría el de cualquiera que encontrara tirado por ahí: primero las armas, luego revisar si tiene algo útil. En este caso el dinero. Lincoln no sabía que lo había motivado a tomarlo, pero al no escuchar sonidos de explosiones, disparos y maldiciones, creyó que la purga aún no había iniciado, de ser así, podría tomar un taxi de aquellos conductores suicidas que siempre recogen gente desesperada en las calles una hora antes del inicio de la purga.

A menos que la mierda de Stimbelton le hubiera mentido, lo que dudaba, ese hombre no cree en la mentira. ¿Para qué mentir cuando la verdad es más dulce? Esas habían sido sus palabras. Sólo que lo que el interpretaba como dulce, cualquiera lo identificaría como cruel, sádico y, en su mayoría, bastante crudo.

Seguía sin entender como un hombre así podía seguir vivo después de pasadas doce purgas, trece si se encuentra en una. Buena suerte para cualquiera que le tenga un rencor, él no haría el trabajo sucio, no era como los monstruos que recorrían las calles de Royal Woods aquella noche de depravación.

Él buscaba sobrevivir, los otros buscaban matar, torturar, violar. Aquella noche se vivía el hedonismo… para todo aquel que era un cazador. Pero si eras la presa… sólo podías cagarte en los pantalones y rezar que les dieras tanto asco que no quisieran desperdiciar una bala con tu cuerpo temblante en un montón de basura.

Lincoln era la presa.

Siempre lo había sido, y siempre lo sería.

Pero esto ya no se trataba de presas y cazadores, sino de dar un maldito paso fuera de ese callejón. Algo que en estos momentos parecía imposible para Lincoln. Entre más se imaginaba a si mismo dando un paso del callejón oscuro y repleto de basura lista para servir de refugio contra todo lo malo en el mundo, más ardía su garganta ante por el vómito que no podía dejar de tragarse.

Las cosas estaban mal.

Ya estaba oscuro, ¿Por qué nadie estaba recorriendo las calles preparándose para purgar? Aun si no era media noche, las calles deberían estar atestadas de personas que no pueden esperar por liberar a su bestia. Tendrían que estar dirigiéndose a las casas de sus peores enemigos, sus jefes, algún compañero que los trate mal, un idiota que no les agrade, o cualquier otra persona que simplemente decidan tiene que morir. Todos los dementes tendrían que estar ya preparándose para creer que son los más grandes hijos de puta que hubieran pisado la tierra.

¿Por qué casi no veía personas en las calles? ¿Por qué las pocas personas que recorrían las calles caminaban con indiferencia? Había un cadáver en el callejón tras él, si no había empezado la purga y alguien se había emocionado de más, entonces la purga tendría que estar a punto de empezar.

Un enorme deseo de gritarles que demonios pasaba con todos ellos se apoderó de él, y de haber podido decir una palabra posiblemente lo hubiera hecho. Su capacidad de hablar se había reducido mucho los últimos meses. Todo lo que había recuperado se había perdido y sólo pudo tener una conversación más o menos decente con Albert Puto Stimbelton y Lucy. Pero con los demás su lengua se quedaba trabada.

Ni siquiera había podido cruzar una palabra con sus padres cuando por fin se decidían a visitarlo. Tampoco habría nada que decir… "Hola papá. Hola mamá. Lastimé a Lucy". ¿Le hubieran creído? O lo hubieran tomado como los delirios de un demente.

- _Lucy…_ –Tenía que verla cuando… cuando algo pasó… Una alucinación.

Una versión mayor de él mismo. ¿El "Yo" que hubiera deseado ser? No podía negar que se veía bien… si ignoraba toda la sangre y lo que seguramente eran pedazos de órganos amontonados dentro de una camisa. Quizás era más el "Yo" que tenía ser.

También podría ser cualquier otra cosa. Realmente no le importaba, la mitad de ella se desvanecían cuando se tomaba una pastilla, y la otra mitad cuando se tomaba dos. Tres era lo máximo que podía alcanzar si no quería entrar en estado de coma.

El coma comenzaba a verse como una opción atractiva entre más tiempo pasara dudando en la entrada de aquel callejón. Podía sentir el pequeño cilindro dentro de su bolsillo. Lincoln no podía decir cuando había comenzado a sujetar su frasco de pastillas, pero sus labios resecos y agrietados no dejaban de rogarle por que se llevara una pastilla a la boca a ver que pasa.

Se tambaleó hacia adelante y dio su primer paso fuera del callejón. Su pierna derecha tembló demasiado y cayó sobre su rodilla. El dolor fue instantáneo, por lo general podía ignorar el dolor en su pierna, pero ahora lo sentía cada vez más grande. Le tomó un poco de esfuerzo levantarse y se apoyó contra la pared para no volver a caer.

¿Todo esto para salir de un callejón oscuro? Tenía que dejar de hacer un dilema moral por todo.

Los primeros pasos por las calles se le hicieron algo incómodo, era difícil caminar por un lugar abierto sin que nadie estuviera disparando o persiguiéndolo con un tubo de acero. Su paranoia no dejaba de hacerlo voltear por cada pequeño ruido o señal de alerta. Toda la presión que caminar nuevamente por las calles lo asfixiaba, lo hacía desear no haberse apartado del cadáver de su mejor amigo.

Ahora mismo podría estar hablando con él, ahí, mientras ve como se lo comen las ratas de la basura. – _Hola, Clyde, a pasado un tiempo. Perdón por no aceptar tus visitas, pero no quería que me vieras así. Era mejor para los dos terminar nuestra amistad. No podía arrastrarte conmigo._ _Pero ahora da lo mismo, ¡Estrás muerto! ¿Vez esa rata huesuda entre tus intestinos? Algo me dice que será la más gorda del callejón antes de mañana. Por cierto, ¿Todavía tienes algo por mi hermana? Nunca supe que le veías a Lori. ¿Quieres que hablemos de eso?_ –Una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de Lincoln al pensar sobre todas las cosas que podría haber hablado con el cadáver de Clyde. Podrían haber recuperado todo el tiempo perdido en una noche, al menos hasta que las ratas terminaran de comérselo. – _Me alegra tanto volver a hablar contigo, Clyde. Es una verdadera lástima que hubieras tenido que morir, pero mira el lado bueno, te liberaste de una mierda de mundo._

Sus piernas se detuvieron en el momento de escuchar sirenas de policía tras él. No se había alejado muchas cuadras del lugar del crimen, por lo que podía ver las luces rojas y azules de las patrullas de policía. Su corazón casi saltó de su pecho al escucharlas. No por miedo a ser culpado o terminar detenido, sino por incredulidad de siquiera verlas. Por lo general la policía nunca tenía que actuar las horas antes de la purga, la mayoría de las personas podían esperar unas cuantas horas antes de comenzar a matar al prójimo. Y era inexistente durante la purga.

Sólo podía significar una cosa…

Lincoln se alejó un poco más rápido de las patrullas tras él.

Además de la revelación de que no podía ser la noche de la purga, había algo un poco más preocupante. Una simple idea que se había colado dentro de su cabeza un segundo después de llegar a la conclusión de que su trasero estaba a salvo de ser profanado, una vez más. Y era que la policía había sido demasiado rápida.

No es que se quejara mucho del sistema policial, pero Lincoln estaba seguro de que no pudo pasar ni una hora desde que encontró el cuerpo, y la muerte se veía reciente. ¿Cómo la policía pudo haber llegado tan rápido? No recordaba que las personas acostumbraran dar paseos nocturnos por los callejones.

Quizás era su paranoia otra vez, pero la idea de que la policía había sido informada era algo que se negaba a irse de su cabeza.

¿Por qué? No encontró una razón válida, y no tendría que buscarla siquiera. Sólo tenía que salir cojeando de ahí y esperar que la policía estuviera demasiado distraída con el cuerpo de Clyde como para notar al joven cojo vestido de paciente de ala psiquiátrica y con un frasco repleto de pastillas de loco.

- _¿Qué dices tú, Clyde? ¿Tengo la imagen de ser un asesino loco?_ –Se imaginó nuevamente junto al cadáver de su mejor amigo en ese callejón; aquella rata en sus tripas ya había ganado unos buenos kilos, y otras ya estaban mordisqueando sus dedos. – _¿No te parece demasiado conveniente que la policía hubiera llegado al lugar del crimen tan rápido? Me recuerda a esas series de detectives que solíamos mirar cuando éramos pequeños, ¿A ti no?_

- _No lo sé, Lincoln. Por si no lo notaste, estoy muerto._ –Le respondió el cadáver ya en estado de descomposición dentro de su mente. – _Y ni siquiera puedes decir que estés hablando con un cadáver ahora amigo, ¿Qué te dice eso de tu salud mental? ¿Cómo sabes que no fuiste tú quien me mató?_ –Lo acusó de forma dura el cadáver de Clyde. – _Ni siquiera tendrías que estar en la calle maldito infeliz. En estos momentos tu linda hermanita tendría que estar jalándotela en su habitación._

- _No fastidies, Clyde._ _Yo no te hice eso._ –No tenía sangre en sus manos, y mucho menos su ropa. No había nada que lo indicara como el asesino. Sólo estuvo ahí. De alguna forma. Sólo terminó en el lugar equivocado el momento equivocado. Le sonó a la peor excusa de los asesinos en serie.

- _¿También quieres que te la jale, Lincoln? ¿Quieres que te la jale?_ –El cadáver de Clyde suspiró, pero a Lincoln le pareció que expulsaba el resto de los gases dentro de su cuerpo por la boca. – _Lo siento hermano, esto de estar muerto es desagradable. Y mírame, ¿Qué tipo de muerte fue esta? Se nota que sufrí mucho. ¿Dónde estabas amigo? Sólo llegaste cuando todo terminó, ¡Y me robaste! ¿En serio somos hermanos?_

- _Lo siento… Y no es como si planeara siquiera estar ahí. Creo que me drogaron o algo._ –¿Qué otra explicación podía haber? Desde esa pesadilla de Asylum había tratado de estar atento hacia cualquier pastilla que se llevaba a la boca, pero parece que no le fue muy bien en eso. – _Me confié._

- _¿Te emocionó la idea de acostarte con tu hermanita de nueve años?_

- _No comiences, o te pondré una rata bajo la lengua._ –Lincoln se levantó del montón de basura imaginaria en la que se había sentado dentro de su cabeza y se acercó a Clyde. – _Sólo quería que sintiera mi dolor, Clyde. Creí que eso me aliviaría, ¿Qué más podía hacer?_

- _Pudiste tragarte el maldito cilindro dentro de tu bolsillo y amen._ –El cuero se levantó de golpe y quedó frente a frente con Lincoln. Lincoln tenía que admitir que Clyde se había vuelto muy alto, mucho más que él. – _Y ahora eres el perro de una de las perras que te traicionó, Espera, ¿Por qué hablamos de que te coges de lo lindo a tu hermana de nueve?_ _Hablamos de mi muerte, Lincoln._ –Clyde le gritó en la cara. Algo de carne podrida cayó sobre su mejilla y parte de sus labios. – _¿O era como no habías sentido nada mientras me veías todo triturado en el piso? También pudimos hablar sobre el robo o las locuras que pensaste antes de decidir dar un mísero paso lejos del callejón._ –Se rio de forma grotesca. – _No hablamos de nada, Lincoln. Tu mente trastornada vive cambiando los temas o escudándose en otros._

- _Sólo quiero hablar un poco, Clyde. Hace años que no hablamos._

- _Hace años que no hablas con Clyde, y eso es porque te negaste a recibir sus visitas hasta que se hartó y se buscó un nuevo mejor amigo._ –El cadáver de Clyde suspiró y se tiró de espaldas, una docena de ratas del tamaño de un perro salieron disparadas desde la basura y se dirigieron a la fuente de carne descompuesta más cercana. – _Ni siquiera hablamos ahora, estas teniendo otro delirio, Lincoln. Todavía estas caminando en las calles mientras tratas de no mirar atrás._

Lincoln miró hacia atrás, y en lugar de ver pilas de basura imaginaria sólo vio las patrullas de policía frente al callejón. Era verdad, no se había quedado en el callejón y no había hablado con Clyde Cadáver McBride.

- _¿Recuerdas cuantas pastillas te tomaste hoy, Lincoln? ¿Lo recuerdas?_

- _¿Tres?_ –Le respondió dudoso. – _¡Tres!_ –Le gritó con fuerza. Habían sido tres. Se tomó una aquella misma mañana para evitar las alucinaciones vespertinas, eso ya era seguro.

Luego…

Luego…

- _¿Luego?_

Se tomó otra, estaba seguro. Tenía que haberlo hecho. Jamás se olvidaría de tomarlas. Recordó el momento en que logró conseguir el compilado de Edgar Alan Poe, ¿No sé tomó una antes de verla? Tenía que haberlo hecho, no podía arriesgarse a comenzar a delirar frente a ella. Ya lo había hecho mucho antes.

- _Oh, Lincoln. Sí tan sólo estuvieras seguro de haberte tomado dos buenas pastillas azules antes de encontrarme._

- _Cállate. Ni siquiera estás aquí, Clyde._

- _Por supuesto que no, amigo. Y ese es el punto._ –Clyde suspiró. – _Importa poco, ella está viniendo Lincoln._

Lincoln sintió una extraña combinación de emociones al escuchar eso de boca de Clyde Cadáver.

- _¿Ella?_

- _Ya sabes de quien habló._ –Clyde se rio. – _Ella está despierta, y está muuuy molesta contigo. Y mira que no quieres saber lo que una mujer despechada puede hacer, socio. Ja ja jaja._ –Sangre y pedazos de órganos escaparon de la boca de Clyde mientras las ratas gigantes seguían devorando su cuerpo con mayor velocidad. – _¿Qué? ¿Creíste que por ser parte de tu mente retorcida y enferma no podría enfadarse contigo? ¿Qué te querría incondicionalmente sin importar qué? Vamos, hermano, las chicas no son tan simples. Especialmente a las que has reemplazado por el culo de tú propia hermana._ –Lincoln retrocedió un paso mientras Clyde seguía riendo. Ya no le agradaba este Clyde. – _¿Era más dulce el de Lucy? ¿Estaba rico? Siempre me imaginé que se verían como masas esponjosas de caramelo, ¿No te parece? ¿O es porque era más chiquito y estrecho, Lincoln? Te costó mucho meterla la primera vez, especialmente con todos sus gritos y pataleos. ¡Pero valió la pena!_

- _¡Cállate!_ –Lincoln tapó sus oídos, pero todavía podía escuchar la risa de su mejor amigo Clyde.

- _Oohh no sabes lo molesta que está, Lincoln._ –Continuó hablando pese a que una rata le había arrancado la lengua. – _Ella lo vio todo… Al principio podríamos decir que hasta le gustó, por fin tenías el control de una de esas perras… Pero te rendiste, te dejaste dominar por ella. ¡Lo peor que pudiste hace fue comenzar a hablar con lo que sólo debería ser un saco de esperma! Un alivio momentáneo de dolor. Un castigo para la puta traidora de nueve años._ –La voz comenzó a perderse en el mar de ratas escuálidas, algunas de ellas ya comenzaban a rasgarse y morderse para abrirse camino en lo que quedaba de un cuerpo ya descompuesto. – _Entonces los papeles se invirtieron, y volviste a ser el perro obediente de una de las peores putas consentidas de la familia._

- _¡Basta, Clyde!_ –Lincoln le gritó. – _Tú no lo entiendes, ni siquiera estás aquí. ¡Estás muerto! ¡Los policías que no vomitaron al verte devén estar sacándole fotografías a tu cuerpo! Te pondrán en una caja de madera y te enterraran en el cementerio._ –Su cuerpo tembló. Comenzaba a hacer frío en el callejón, y los sonidos de disparos y gritos empezaban a llenar el ambiente. – _Y no lo entiendes… Sólo no lo entiendes, Clyde._

- _Entiendo que eres débil._ –Clyde finalizó con los últimos restos de su voz. – _Entiendo que eres un simple conejo._

Lincoln se apoyó con fuerza en la pared del edificio junto a él. No lo pensó mucho y retiró el frasco de pastillas azules de su bolsillo. Se tragó una de ellas entera y esperó unos minutos antes de continuar caminando. La idea de estar hablando con el cadáver destrozado de su mejor amigo comenzó a sonarle cada vez más a una locura, eso significaba que la pastilla hacia su trabajo.

Después de Asylum creyó que jamás volvería a necesitar pastillas diarias, pero los problemas mentales no son tan simples. Matar personas a las que veía como monstruos no era precisamente algo que haría alguien sano. De hecho, Stimbelton le había prohibido tener visitas por parte de cualquiera que no estuviera obligado a ver por orden de la corte.

Aparte de sus padres no había nadie más.

- _Ella está enojada, Lincoln._

- _Cállate Clyde._

Su mejor amigo se había vuelto muy molesto.

* * *

-Lynn, sólo cálmate un poco. –Luna levantó las manos para tratar de tranquilizar a su hermana deportista. Pero Lynn no parecía estar dispuesta a hacerle ningún caso. –Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero salir a la calle con un bate no arreglará nada.

Lynn sostenía fuertemente un bate de metal mientras miraba a Luna con toda la intención de lastimarla si no se movía de una buena vez de la puerta. Desde que habían escuchado las noticias de la muerte de Clyde en la televisión, todas habían perdido la calma dentro de casa. Lynn en particular había estado paralizada medio minuto antes de subir a su habitación por sus protecciones de fútbol y su confiable bate. Todo le había quedado un poco amontonado sobre su chaqueta deportiva blanca y azul.

-Luna… Muévete. –La voz de Lynn era calmada, pero peligrosa. Ya había estado a punto de perder a su hermano hace algunas semanas, y no parecía estar dispuesta a correr el mismo riesgo. Presionó con más fuerza el mango del bate mientras miraba fijamente a Luna. La amante del rock ahora solía utilizar pantalones rasgados, y actualmente sólo tenía una camisa rasgada que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo.

Luna tuvo la necesidad de apartarse del camino, ella mejor que ninguna de todas sus hermanas, aparte de Lincoln, sabía de lo que Lynn era capaz de hacer cuando se enfadaba. Tendría suerte si la deportista decide dejarle una o ambas manos sanas para poder seguir tocando la guitarra. Aunque por su forma de verla creyó que tendría suerte si al terminar esto podía tocar el triángulo.

Lynn había estado sumamente sensible desde el accidente. Hasta ese momento Lynn nunca había sido consiente de la posibilidad de perder a cualquiera de los miembros de su familia, pero las noches durmiendo junto a la cama de Lincoln mientras veía a sus dos hermanos luchar por sus vidas le habían enseñado lo que Lucy le había estado recitando durante doce años: La muerte no tiene distinciones.

Desde ese día había estado entrenando más de la cuenta, especialmente en lo que se refiere a defensa personal. Sin mencionar que su apego hacia Lincoln había crecido más de lo que Lincoln se había dado cuenta, o quizás prefería ignorarlo.

En cierta forma fue un poco doloroso para Luna, ya que había veces en que Lynn parecía olvidar que ella también estuvo en peligro de muerte aquella noche, como ahora. Lynn ya le estaba gritando por hacerse aún lado para buscar a su hermano. Lola estaba detrás de ella, sosteniendo una sombrilla y un casco más pequeño. Un poco fuera de lugar con su vestido rosa, no era el usual de princesa, Lola había superado esa etapa hace tiempo. Era un hermoso vestido de normal con bordes blancos.

Lana no se quedaba atrás, ella estaba parada con la gran Berta fuertemente sujeta en ambas manos. Esa vieja llave oxidada parecía a punto de partirse por la mitad ante cualquier ligero impacto. Ella estaba usando pantalones azules, una camisa azul, una chaqueta marrón oscuro y su usual gorra roja.

Al menos las dos parecían controlarse lo suficiente para escucharla.

No podía ver a Lucy por ninguna forma, y eso en cierta forma la aterraba. Su hermana gótica podría aparecer en cualquier momento para darles un susto que terminaría con el ambiente peligroso y desencadenaría una pelea. O peor, podría ya estar caminando por las calles en busca de Lincoln.

-¡Suficiente! –Ella era mayor. Tenía autoridad, y Lynn tendría que reconocerla. –Lynn, entiendo que estés preocupada por Lincoln. ¿Crees que yo no? Literalmente luchamos por nuestras vidas hace una semana, ¿Cómo crees que me siento al saber que podría estar en peligro ahora? ¡Estoy aterrada! ¡Quiero salir ahora mismo a las calles y gritar su nombre hasta quedarme sin voz!

-¡¿Y porque no lo haces, Luna?! –Lynn apuntó a su pecho con su bate.

-Porque no puedo dejar que todas ustedes arriesguen sus vidas allá afuera, Lynn. –Golpeó la punta del bate y Lynn sintió como si una terrible fuerza la empujara. El bate salió disparado de sus manos y chocó contra la pared. –¡No las puedo dejar que ustedes se lancen a un barrio donde hubo un ataque ghoul! –Luna no pareció darse cuenta de nada mientras seguía gritando. –¿Y crees que Lincoln querría eso? ¿Crees que le gustaría regresar y encontrar que la mayoría de sus hermanas fueron devoradas o desaparecieron por salir en la noche a buscarlo? Lincoln estaría devastado si algo les ocurre. ¡Se culparía a si mismo toda la vida!

-¿Y si es él quien está en peligro? ¿Y si ahora mismo está sólo y asustado en medio de algún callejón mientras es perseguido por ghouls gritando para que lo salvemos? –La imagen de un Lincoln moribundo con heridas similares a las que tuvo en el hospital era algo que no había podido salir de la mente de Lynn desde que aquella noticia salió por la Tv.

-Lincoln es más fuerte que eso, Lynn.

-¡Tú no lo viste-

-¡Yo estuve ahí Lynn! ¡Yo estuve luchando por mi vida igual que él! ¡Yo estuve muerta tantas veces como el murió bajo el mismo cuchillo, perra! –Luna nunca había llamado a ninguna de sus hermanas de esa forma. El impacto de sus palabras las hizo retroceder a todas. –¡Eso es algo que aparentemente no dejas de olvidar, Lynn! –Se acercó peligrosamente a su hermana. Lo había notado últimamente, y era algo que le gustaba ignorar, pero en momentos así realmente quería lastimar a Lynn. De todas sus nueve hermanas y un hermano pequeño, a veces sentía que Lynn la obligaba a sacar lo peor de si misma. –Mira Lynn, no tiene que gustarte, pero mientras yo esté a cargo harás lo que te digo. ¡Y si no lo haces juro por Dios que te meteré ese bate muy profundo dentro del culo hasta que te calmes!

Luna respiraba con dificultad una vez terminado su estallido. Comenzaba asentirse mal por haber utilizado ese tipo de vocabulario con su hermana, pero ahora no podía echarse para atrás. Tenía que mantener la autoridad, cualquier pequeña duda destrozaría todo como un castillo de naipes, y sus hermanas saldrían a la calle.

Y por la expresión cambiante de Lynn, parece que realmente tendrían que entrar en una pelea.

-¡Ya basta! –Lola gritó muy fuerte mientras tiraba su sombrilla al piso. –¿Quieren dejar de pelear las dos? La policía dijo que no encontraron a nadie más ahí… Quizás esté bien, tal vez esté corriendo hacia aquí en estos momentos. –Dijo con desesperación. Para tener diez años, Lola era más madura y lista que muchas niñas de su edad, algo que a veces parecía ser opacado por una actitud mezquina y egoísta. Pero se preocupaba por Lincoln, ella lo había demostrado mucho en el pasado. –No tenemos que pelear entre nosotras. –Parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Lana se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo.

-Opino lo mismo… Lincoln no querría que lucháramos entre nosotras, mucho menos que arriesguemos nuestras vidas así. –Volvió a guardar a la confiable de Berta y ayudó a Lola a quitarse el casco.

-Ni que nuestra figura de autoridad y ejemplo a seguir utilizara ese tipo de vocabulario frente a sus fraternas más jóvenes. –Lisa bajó por las escaleras. A sus ocho años de edad no había cambiado mucho su apariencia. Aun utilizaba un suéter verde y pantaloncillos. –Pero tengo que concordar con nuestra figura de autoridad actual, salir ahora sólo nos pondría en un riesgo innecesario. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es confiar en las autoridades.

-¿Y desde cuando la policía a hecho algo, Lisa? –Lynn rugió hacia ella. Poco a poco lo que quedaba de paciencia se estaba agotando. Las palabras de Luna la afectaban, pero a la vez la hacían enfadar más. Ninguna parecía poder entender como sentía, ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Sólo sabía que Lincoln había salido con Clyde, y ahora Clyde estaba muerto y Lincoln no aparecía. ¿Qué más razones pueden necesitarse para salir? Era su hermano pequeño.

-El FBGC ya fue informado sobre un adolecente de unos quince años con un grave caso de poliosis, Lynn. Ellos están mejor entrenados y equipados para hacer frente a una amenaza ghoul. –Lisa se ajustó los lentes mientras llegaba al final de las escaleras. Para sólo tener ocho años, su inteligencia desmedida ya colocaba su mentalidad al nivel de un adulto. Aunque no por eso dejaba de disfrutar de los placeres que sólo podía tener un niño, como mirar las caricaturas y comer comida chatarra. –Perder el control sólo hará que las cosas se compliquen aún más, Lynn. E iniciar un conflicto es lo peor que podrías hacer ahora para mejorar el ambiente en nuestro hogar.

-Lynn, sólo cálmate. –Luna la tomó del hombro sobre la protección de fútbol. –Si no es por mí, o por tus hermanas menores… Entonces piensa en Lincoln.

-…Estoy pensando en Lincoln, Luna. –Lynn murmuró. Comenzaba asentirse muy cansada de sólo hablar.

-Entonces sabrías que él no querría que pusieras en riesgo a tus hermanas pequeñas… y mucho menos a ti misma, Lynn. –Un comentario arriesgado, tomando en cuenta la presencia de las menores detrás de Lynn, y por las expresiones de Lola y Lana, no había sido de su agrado. Pero valdría la pena si Lynn lograba calmarse. –Déjame quitarte esto. –Luna le quitó el casco de fútbol y lo tiró aún lado.

Toda la fuerza que Lynn había tenido parecía haberla abandonado sólo pudo suspirar.

-Lo siento… –Fue todo lo que pudo murmurar por lo bajo. No estaba muy acostumbrada a disculparse, y mucho menos con alguien que la había insultado, pero sintió que era lo correcto.

-Está bien, yo también perdí la calma hermana. –Luna le quitó las protecciones de los brazos y la abrazó con cuidado. En cierta forma le dio un poco de gracia pensar que Lynn realmente creía que eso la protegería de un kagune. Ella los había visto personalmente… y sabía peligrosos que podrían llegar a ser.

En el peor de los casos hubiera tenido que pelear con Lynn para mantenerla dentro de la casa.

-¿Ya terminó? –Lily apareció detrás de las escaleras. La linda niña de cinco años salió tímidamente de su escondite, tenía puesto un vestido purpura y sus brillantes ojos azules aún se veían preocupados.–¿Ya no necesitas el paralizador, Lisa? –Sacó una pequeña pistola de aspecto futurista detrás de su espalda.

Lisa tosió sobre su puño un poco antes de ajustar nuevamente sus lentes. –N-no Lily, el plan B se cancela… Por favor, pon eso de nuevo en su lugar. –Lisa pareció ruborizarse un poco después de que su plan de contingencia fuera descubierto.

-¡Sí! –Lily pareció muy feliz de no haber tenido que dispararle a sus hermanas sobre las escaleras. La idea de saltar de la nada y comenzar disparar rayos láser era atractiva para la niña, pero no cuando los "malos" eran sus hermanas". Ella también estaba muy preocupada por Lincoln, pero confiaba en su hermano mayor. Ella sabía que Lincoln era listo y fuerte, y que ningún monstruo podría con él.

Pero eso no impedía que Lily aun estuviera asustada. Posiblemente no dejaría de estarlo hasta que Lincoln regresara.

-En serio, sólo era precaución. –Las miradas de Lola y Lana comenzaban a alterar un poco a Lisa.

-Entonces… ¿Eso es todo? ¿Esperamos a que Lincoln esté bien? ¿Qué entre por la puerta en… ahora? –Señaló a la puerta esperando un milagro. Pero los milagros eran para las películas y cuentos infantiles. –Valía la pena intentarlo.

-Tenemos que llamar a mamá y papá. –Sus padres habían salido a cenar. Ahora que el número de hijos se había reducido y los mayores es habían vuelto más responsables, la pareja tenía más tiempo para si mismos y su matrimonio. Los hermanos habían creado una tabla de apuestas de cuando tendrían un nuevo hermano o hermana. –Esto no les va a gustar nada…

* * *

Coloco su cabeza contra el teléfono dentro de la cabina. Le había tomado su tiempo encontrar uno, y había llegado a temer que por fin los hubieran retirado todos. Escuchó sobre eso cuando era más joven, como la ciudad estaba considerando retirar las cabinas telefónicas por todos los aumentos en la red.

Pero ahí estaba… triste y solitaria, esperando a que sus raíces de cable fueran arrancadas de su tierra de cemento. Aquella cabina tenía todo el aspecto de no haber sido usada en meses, ni siquiera creyó que los vagabundos se metieran para comprobar si alguien había olvidado una mísera moneda.

Recordando las monedas, de los treinta y cinco dólares y quince centavos que le robó a Clyde sólo tenía tres monedas de un dólar y los quince centavos. ¿Cuánto tiempo obtendría por eso? Por el modo en que los enfermeros solían quejarse por los aumentos en los impuestos no mucho. Pero quizás sea suficiente para salir de las calles. Entre más oscuro se tornaba todo, más nerviosos se ponía. Sentía una terrible necesidad de vaciar su frasco dentro de su boca y dejarle el resto a los paramédicos que encontraran su cuerpo comatoso a la mañana siguiente.

- _Respira, céntrate… y marca el puto número._

Marcó los números con cuidado. El ambiente comenzaba a hacerse más frío, y sus ropas de hospital no eran las indicadas para pasar la noche en las calles.

 **El número marcado es inexistente. Por favor, asegúrese de haber marcado correctamente cada número y vuelva a intentarlo, gracias.**

- _¿Eh?_ –Lincoln miro la bocina del teléfono con confusión. ¿Había marcado mal? Volvió a marcar el número con cuidado, esta vez esperando un segundo antes de pasar al próximo. No podía desperdiciar monedas en esta tontería.

 **El número marcado es inexistente. Por favor, asegúrese de haber marcado correctamente cada número y vuelva a intentarlo, gracias.**

Lincoln colgó con fuerza, luego volvió a introducir las monedas y lo intentó nuevamente. Por cada intento perdía centavos, y continuó perdiéndolos hasta quedarse sin más monedas. Todo lo que le quedaron fueron los quince centavos que la maquina le devolvió por ser insuficientes para pagar sus minutos.

- _¡Hijo de puta!_ –Golpeó la maquina una y otra vez con la bocina. ¿Stimbelton le había dado un número falso? Se supone que era su número personal, tendría que comunicarlo directamente con él sin importar donde estuviera. Y en lugar de eso le salió una de las grabaciones más molestas que pudieron haber colocado dentro de una maquina obsoleta.

Ni siquiera sabía que lo llevó marcar el número de ese demente. Lo mejor que pudo haber hecho fue llamar a un taxi… Por otro lado, ¿Cómo siquiera le diría donde está si no podía hablar? Y aunque se encontrara uno en el camino, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Jugar un pequeño juego de mímicas? Sería más sensato noquearlo y robarle el taxi. Si supiera manejar un auto.

Lincoln comenzó a golpear la maquina con la bocina una y otra vez mientras pensaba en eso. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? Se sentía nuevamente abandonado en medio de la ciudad sin tener ni idea de si va o viene, ¿Por qué? ¿Esta vez porque linda razón fue dejado en medio de un callejón con el cuerpo en descomposición de su mejor amigo? ¿Otro juego macabro? Se arrojaría desde un décimo piso antes de volver a meterse en algo como Asylum.

La máquina dejó salir un sonido de corto circuito y una pequeña cantidad de monedas cayó a sus pies. Por esa cantidad, la máquina no sólo no era muy usada, sino que tampoco pasaban muchas personas a recoger las ganancias mensuales.

Salió de la cabina pateando algunas monedas, ni siquiera se molestó en recogerlas.

- _Tendré que buscar a la policía…_ –Las manchas de sangre en su camisa de hospital no lo hacían una idea agradable. ¿Pero qué harían? ¿Encerrarlo en prisión? ¿Darle la pena de muerte? Era legalmente inimputable, podía matar a cuantas personas quisiera por la calle y sólo le darían un adelanto de sus pastillas y un "no vuelvas a hacerlo". Sería lo mismo que te den nalgadas por atropellar perros. – _Ni siquiera recuerdo de donde vine. Maldición._

Está bien, sólo tendría que encontrar alguna pastelería del camino y romper sus vidrios. La alarma haría el resto.

-La oscuridad lo cubre todo. La luz es engullida por las sombras y da paso a sus hijas.–Pasos comenzaron a escucharse en las oscuras sombras que lo rodeaban. –La noche es el momento en que los temores de la humanidad toman forma y recorren las calles en busca de alimento. –Era una voz profunda.

Los músculos de Lincoln se tensaron mientras volteaba hacia el origen de la voz. Dependiendo de lo que viera tendría que optar por correr o pelear. El sentimiento de amenaza no le daba muchas esperanzas de arreglar las cosas con un charla, especialmente porque no podía hablar.

-En esta hora dada a nosotr- ¿Lincoln?

-¿Lucy? –Fue algo que simplemente salió. La antigua imagen de su hermana menor fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de Lincoln al momento de ver a aquella joven de piel pálida. El sentimiento de decepción lo siguió al instante.

La chica frente a él debía tener al menos quince años, su cabello negro recorría todo su camino hacia su espalda y unos mechones al frente ocultaban su ojo izquierdo. Su forma de vestir era un vestido negro que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. En su brazo izquierdo poseía un guante de seda que llegaba hasta su hombro, mientras que en el derecho sólo tenía una pulsera con pequeños adornos de murciélagos y serpientes. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por medias negras de red que se perdían dentro de su falda y dos zapatos con tacones purpura oscuro le daban unos centímetros, y finalmente, en su mano izquierda mantenía sujeta una sombrilla negra que mantenía abierta sobre su cabeza.

Era hermosa a su estilo. Su piel no parecía tener imperfecciones, y sus rasgos asiáticos le daban un toque exótico y misterioso. Sus pechos eran más grandes que el promedio de las chicas, y aun parecían seguir desarrollándose. No es como si se fijara mucho en dos bultos que solían causarle repugnancia al recordar a cierta dama de rojo.

-¿Lincoln? –La chica se acercó con algo de dudas. –No, es diferente. Pero idéntico, y a la vez diferente… neutro. –¿Qué tanto balbuceaba aquella chica? La chica frente a él se sujetó el mentón mientras lo miraba atentamente con su único ojo libre. –Tu apariencia es… idéntica, pero no lo es. Como la imagen distorsionada de un espejo roto. –Se acercó un poco más. –Ojos que ven al vacío; ojos que rechazan el vacío. –Ladeó la cabeza un poco. –Eres Lincoln, pero no eres Lincoln. Una paradoja de del yo, un ser que no corresponde. ¿Qué eres? ¿Eres Lincoln? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué pasó contigo?

Lo que le ocurre a cualquier chico que vive casi dos años a base de puré de papas, vegetales verdes, carne hervida y vitaminas en píldoras. ¿De dónde lo conocía aquella chica? ¿Por Lucy? Se parecía a ella, al menos en el estilo gótico. Aunque Lucy no había mencionado mucho sobre sus amistades, no es que le diera oportunidad la primera vez, y al final ya no importaba quienes habían sido.

-Me conoces, el nombre que este mundo me ha dado, soy Haiku.

No, no la conocía. Si Lidy pudiera hablarle, sin lugar a dudas le estaría gritando que se alejara de ella.

-Déjame llevarte a casa, Lincoln.

Casa. Lo único que se le venía a la mente cuando esa palabra salía a tema eran cuatro paredes, un piso y un techo cubiertos de colchones.

Negó con la cabeza. No iba a confiar en alguien que acababa de conocer en medio de la noche en una parte de la ciudad que no conocía. No iba a ser tan ingenuo como cuando era niño. En esa época todavía creía que había personas buenas dispuestas a ayudar a un niño perdido por las calles, todo lo que encontró fueron dementes sedientos de sangre que formaban filas para partirle el culo en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

- _¿Por eso partiste el de Lucy?_

- _Que te calles, Clyde._ –¿Tenía que tomarse una tercera pastilla acaso? Albert le había advertido que su cuerpo podría volverse resistente a la droga, pero no esperó que fuera tan pronto.

* * *

-El miedo es la fuerza que le a permitido a la humanidad sobrevivir más años de lo que se podría esperar de una frágil existencia en un mundo oscuro y sin esperanzas, ¿Dónde obtuviste tanto miedo, Lincoln? –Haiku se acercó un poco. –Hacia mí… por lo general lo vería como un alago, pero debo confesar que un miedo tan profundo y primigenio de parte de ti me hace sentir… cierta incomodidad. –Haiku detuvo su paso. La chica lo miró fijamente. Para ella la apariencia de Lincoln tenía tanto sentido como la mescla de emociones que parecían salir de ojos tan muertos como el cadáver más reciente. En todo lo que pudo pensar fue en un experimento de Lisa, ella misma había sido parte de algo así en el pasado… cuando trataron de crear una especie hibrida vampírica al intentar combinar a un murciélago con el busto de Edwin en una máquina de fusión. ¿Pero esto? ¿Un accidente? ¿Un experimento fallido? No podía darle un nombre.

Era sólo diferente.

Si tuviera que nombrarlo lo llamaría No-Lincoln. Un nombre simple, pero adecuado. Era Lincoln y a la vez no.

Pero esta no era una noche para hacerse preguntas en medio de la calle. Entre más tiempo No-Lincoln estuviera en las calles, más peligro correría. Dese la muerte de las gemelas, todo el territorio estaba cayendo en manos de Drácula, y hasta que nada fuera decidido todos los ghouls de distintas zonas se matarían por cada rincón oscuro.

Y… pese a que una parte de ella siempre tuvo curiosidad de comprobar el sabor de Lincoln…. el sabor de esos músculos desarrollados, o esa piel blanca carente de las imperfecciones adolescentes, pasar sus manos por sus cabellos blancos y sentir sus labios sobre… Agitó su cabeza de lado a lado, para gran confusión de No-Lincoln. Esos no eran pensamientos apropiados para una hija de la noche hacia un habitante del mundo de la luz.

Además, le tenía mucho aprecio a Lucy, y Lucy le tenía mucho cariño a Lincoln, por no decir un gran amor… Es una lástima que Drácula sintiera lo mismo por ella.

- _No… Ya no se puede hacer nada._ –Al menos ahora podía hacer algo para impedir que los fantasmas de la tristeza se lanzaran contra su amiga… antes de tiempo.

-Llamaré a tu familia, Lincoln. –Sacó su celular de su vestido. –Los espíritus susurran sobre mis oídos, y me dicen que tus hermanas estarán preocupadas por ti.

Haiku sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba en ese momento. La mirada de No-Lincoln había cambiado, sus ojos seguían muertos… pero había algo distinto. El sentimiento que la acometía era casi idéntico al que había sentido cuando Drácula en persona la citó en su guarida para hablarle sobre Lucy.

Entonces terminó. No-Lincoln volteó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor como si buscara algo, y al no encontrarlo sólo miró sobre su hombro y abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo. Sus movimientos eran algo irregulares, y al retroceder cojeó con su pierna derecha. Todo en No-Lincoln era irregular en ese momento. Era difícil saber que sentía realmente.

No-Lincoln volvió a verla y se acercó a ella con su cojera. La miró a los ojos antes de ver el celular aun en su mano, entonces guardó silencio. Metió una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón blanco y retiró un frasco con forma cilíndrica. Con aquel frasco y esas ropas, cualquiera que no lo conociera lo confundiría con un paciente psiquiátrico. Ella misma lo había visto así desde la espalda.

No-Lincoln abrió la tapa del frasco y se metió una pastilla dentro de la boca. Haiku escuchó como le daba una mordida, la mantenía dentro de su boca aguantando el mal sabor que debía de provocarle, y entonces se la tragaba.

No-Lincoln se dirigió hacia el borde de la calle y se sentó ahí. No hizo ningún otro movimiento, sólo se mantuvo sentada con las piernas recogidas mientras miraba un punto en la calle.

Tenía que llamar Lucy.

* * *

El ambiente era cada vez más tenso.

Los señores Loud habían regresado de urgencia en cuanto se enteraron de lo que había ocurrido. El golpe fue muy duro para la pareja que ahora se encontraba abrazada sobre el sofá esperando la tan temida llamada de las autoridades. Ningún integrante de la familia Loud sintió tanto miedo de un simple teléfono como ahora.

La más impaciente había sido Lynn, ella había tratado de convencer a sus padres para salir en su búsqueda del mismo modo que lo intentó con Luna, pero con menores resultados. Sus padres supieron manejarla mucho mejor, y ahora Lynn estaba sentada en el sofá con la mirada fija en el teléfono sobre la mesa frente a ellos.

-Hermanas…

-¡AH!

Todos gritaron en sus lugares. La única que pareció mantenerse relativamente estable fue Lisa, quien pudo ocultar su sorpresa en el último segundo y mantener una apariencia fría.

-¡Lucy! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –Lynn le gritó con fuerza. La llegada de Lucy había terminado de destrozar todo el autocontrol que había logrado reunir. –¡Quieres matarnos del susto acaso!

-Calma, Lynn. –Luna se acercó a ella con su mano aun sobre su pecho. Ella había sentido que Lucy podría haber estado cerca, pero al ser algo momentáneo lo había ignorado completamente. –Lucy, estábamos comenzando a preocuparnos por ti. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Los espíritus de nuestros difuntos antepasados me llamaron, y me advirtieron que el peligro rodeaba aquello que apreciamos… –Dijo con su usual tono monótono. Se acercó a su familia aun afectada de forma lenta, su forma de vestir no había cambiado casi nada, aun usaba un vestido negro y medias de colores blanco y negro. La única diferencia era el largo de su cabello y que ahora dejaba al descubierto su ojo derecho. –Lincoln está a salvo…

-Todavía no lo sabemos.

-Yo sí. –Lucy respondió con seguridad.

Lynn bufó ante eso. A veces su hermana se ponía realmente molesta con toda la basura sobre fantasmas. –¿La abuela Harriet te lo dijo, reina de la noche?

-Haiku. –Lucy casi dejó salir una sonrisa al ver el rostro de su hermana. –Mi compañera de las tinieblas lo encontró en las calles… lo está escoltando aquí en estos momentos.

-¿Qué?

Todas sus hermanas comenzaron a rodear a la pequeña gótica y llenarla de preguntas. Lola en particular trató de quitarle el celular para llamar Haiku

-¡Chicas, suficiente! –Sr. Lynn tuvo que levantar la voz para calmarlas a todas. –Lucy, ¿Qué quieres decir?

Lucy tuvo que arreglarse el cabello y controlar algo de su sonrojo mientras arreglaba su vestido, Lola lo había levantado demasiado mientras buscaba su celular entre sus bolsillos.

-H-Haiku lo encontró en las calles… –Por un segundo la niña de doce años perdió su tono profundo. –Ejem, ella encontró el alma confundida de nuestro hermano vagando por la senda de las tinieblas, pudo llegar hasta él antes de que se adentrara más en un mundo que no es apropiado para los ojos mortales.

-¿Y eso en español significa? –Lola preguntó de forma grosera mientras sujetaba sus caderas.

-Haiku encontró a Lincoln confundido y asustado en medio de la calle. –Lucy explicó con otras palabras. –Ahora están de camino aquí, pero…

-¿Pero? –Luna se adelantó un poco más.

Lucy suspiró. –El espíritu de nuestro hermano está herido. Algo está mal con él… Haiku lo describió como No-Lincoln. –Lucy explicó sus hermanas. –Un Lincoln que no es Lincoln, pero a la vez es Lincoln. No-Lincoln.

-¿De qué hablas, Lucy? ¿Lincoln está herido? ¿Tiene que ir al hospital? ¿Qué pasó? –Lynn se estaba reprimiendo lo mejor que podía para impedir tomar a Lucy de los hombros y agitarla hasta que soltara todo lo que sabía.

-Lincoln está mal.

-Por supuesto que está mal, seguramente vio lo que pasó con Clyde. –Luna respondió. –Debe estar muy asustado por lo ocurrido…

-Miedo primigenio, esa es la forma en que Haiku lo describió. –Lucy miró su teléfono. A Luna no se le escapó la expresión preocupada que escapó de su rostro por un segundo. Lucy podría no demostrarlo mucho, pero ella podría estar tan preocupada por Lincoln como lo era Lynn. Ella era considerada una de las hermanas más cercanas a Lincoln después de Lynn y ella misma. –Podría necesitar ayuda…

-Eso sería obvio para cualquier grado de inteligencia media. –Lisa se metió en la conversación. –Nuestro hermano pudo haber sido testigo de la muerte de Clyde McBride, su aparente escape milagroso también podría haber sido producto de la muerte de su mejor amigo, Lincoln podría sufrir de un gran estrés, combinado con una terrible culpa. –Pareció pensar en algo detalladamente. –Podría requerir de más ayuda de la que pudiéramos ofrecerle.

-Somos su familia, podremos hacer algo. –Lola le respondió con fastidio. La antigua princesa había logrado calmar un poco sus miedos en cuando se enteró de que Lincoln regresaría, y no le agradaban las palabras de Lisa.

-Sólo estoy analizando las posibilidades. –Lisa suspiró. –Lincoln a pasado por mucho en un corto tiempo… Su vida terminó sólo para regresar, eso por si sólo debería haberlo puesto en una grave crisis que, por fortuna, no ocurrió. Y ahora su mejor amigo y alguien a quien consideraba un miembro de su misma familia muere, posiblemente frente a él sin que pueda hacer nada. ¿Qué-

-Suficiente, no quiero seguir escuchándolo. –Lola le gritó. –¿Siempre tienes que ser tan malditamente fría, Lisa?

-Lola, en esta casa no toleramos ese tipo de lenguaje. –Sr. Lynn le gritó a su hija de diez años.

-Lo siento papá. –Lola se disculpó en voz baja y con un tono de voz que dejaba salir tristeza, pero sus ojos mostraban algo muy diferente cuando miraban a Lisa.

Lisa podía tolerarlo, sabía por experiencia que esa era la típica actitud de sus hermanas cada vez que sus hipótesis y teorías no eran de sus agrados. No podía hacer nada más que esperar una oportunidad para ser escuchada, y esperaba que no fuera muy tarde. Ella temía por el estado emocional y mental de Lincoln más que cualquiera, ya que podía entender todo el daño que podría causar traumas como los que Lincoln ya había enfrentado.

-Tampoco sabemos si Lincoln fue testigo de nada… –Lana trató de meterse. –Quizás los dos se separaron a mitad de camino, y Lincoln sólo se perdió.

Una esperanza pequeña, pero podría ser.

-…Haiku mencionó que había sangre en sus ropas. –Haiku se lo había revelado en cuanto Lucy mencionó la noticia de la muerte de Clyde, y no sabía si debía o no mencionarlo a los demás. Quizás no debió haberlo hecho.

Lana retrocedió un paso con una expresión complicada.

-Mierda. –Lynn murmuró.

-Lynn… –Su padre le advirtió.

-Lo siento.

-Y… ¿Qué hacía Haiku tan tarde en las calles, Lucy? –Luna no pudo evitar mencionarlo. No le pareció algo tan importante ahora, pero no podía sacarse esa pregunta de la cabeza.

-Bañarse en las sombras. Refugiarse en el amante sombrío cuyos brazos siempre están dispuestos a recibir a las hijas incomprendidas de la madre noche. El único refugio que se nos ha otorgado a los habitantes de la oscuridad.

-No sé porque pregunté.

* * *

Los minutos parecieron horas mientras toda la familia esperaba el retorno del último eslabón. El pilar que siempre mantuvo a aquella familia tan desigual e inestable unida.

Lincoln.

Debió pasar cerca de una hora cuando alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta. Ninguna de las hermanas dudó ni un instante en salir disparadas hacia la puerta, ni por un segundo pensaron que Lincoln simplemente entraría por la puerta principal sin molestarse en tocar. Esta era su casa después de todo.

-¡Lincoln! –Lynn fue la primera en llegar a la puerta, con Luna en segundo lugar, y Lucy detrás de ella.

-Buenas noches. –Haiku saludó a la familia del otro lado.

-Oh, sí. Buenas noches.

-La oscuridad esté en tu corazón, mi amiga. –Lucy saludó a Haiku con su usual tono oscuro.

-Que la oscuridad siempre viva en el tuyo.

Lynn fue la primera en notarlo, pero no en reconocerlo. Detrás de Haiku se encontraba un chico de cabello blanco despeinado y un poco largo, cada cabello se veía reseco y a su piel parecía faltarle algo de color. Sus ropas eran totalmente blancas, aun con las manchas rojas parecían ser las ropas de un hospital.

El pequeño cuerpo frente a ella estaba temblando, y su respiración era cada vez más agitada.

Lynn no podía escuchar a sus hermanas hablando con Haiku, o si alguna de ellas preguntó sobre el chico detrás de ella.

-¿Lincoln? –Fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras se acercaba. –¿Eres tú? –No sabía porque lo preguntaba. El chico frente a ella no podía ser Lincoln, era muy diferente a su hermano. Su cabello podía ser el mismo pero… pero era más joven y… y simplemente era diferente.

La respiración del chico se detuvo y todo quedo en silencio frente a ambos. Fue en ese momento que la cabeza de cabellos blancos del desconocido se levantó y Lynn vio dos profundos ojos muertos que la miraban fijamente. Lo siguiente que vio fue un puño antes de estrellarse contra su nariz.

Antes de que Lynn pudiera preguntarse que había ocurrido, como estaba su nariz, o siquiera detener el sangrado, sintió como dos manos se colocaban alrededor de su cuello y comenzaban a exprimir la vida dentro de su cuerpo.

Toda su familia gritó.

Lincoln Loud había vuelto a casa.

* * *

 **NA: Aquí está el siguiente. Fue entretenido escribirlo, y me dio un pequeño respiro. Ya nos veremos en el próximo.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

 **Brand New Day**

 **…**

Albert lo había descrito como un chico exasperante, y Lucy había estado de acuerdo con él. Posiblemente era la única cosa en lo que su hermana menor estuviera de acuerdo con su psiquiatra personal. Lincoln era exasperante, esa era la mejor descripción que ambos podían hacer sobre su persona.

Mientras que en un momento parecía ser consciente de lo que hacía y podía mantener una conversación normal, al siguiente podía volver a ser tan cerrado como sus días de mutismos. Lincoln avanzaba para retroceder otra vez y era sumamente propenso a tomar decisiones estúpidas basándose en lo que decían personas invisibles dentro de su cabeza, pese a haber prometido no volver a escuchar esas mismas voces lo que volvían su palabra algo difícil de ser tomada en serio. Algo así era lo que había leído la última vez ojeó una de las libretas de Albert.

También había aparecía el nombre de un tal "Benefactor" junto a algunos signos de dinero a su alrededor. No parecía ser algo que le concerniera y mucho menos le interesaba, por lo que Lincoln nunca se había molestado en investigar más a fondo.

Lo que importaba ahora es si había vuelto a actuar de forma exasperante o podría ser llamado un progreso. Por supuesto, le era muy difícil pensar en eso mientras trataba de estrangular a la chica debajo de él. Los gemidos de la chica comenzaron a ser entrecortados y difícil de entender, pero de todas formas Lincoln no podía escuchar nada. En su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse un zumbido que cada segundo iba aumentado de frecuencia irritándolo todavía más.

Sintió como manos invisibles se aferraban a su cuerpo como ganchos y un enorme brazo detrás de su cuello amenazaba con arrebatarle la vida, y aun así solo podía pensar en aumentar la presión de sus manos alrededor del cuello de aquella chica. Su cuello era suave, a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo, incluso su nariz se había sentido como golpear varias veces un muro de ladrillos.

Su vista fue opacada totalmente por el rojo, no era un rojo como el que había visto al momento de abrir la puerta; era uno todavía más profundo y que sentía sobre sus propios ojos mientras bajaban hacia el resto de su rostro. No fue hasta que sintió su cuello tratar de levantar su propia cabeza un par de veces que se dio cuenta de que ya no sujetaba absolutamente nada. El resto de su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y convulsionaba levemente mientras intentaba recuperar el control de sus extremidades.

Lincoln tuvo que pestañar un par de veces para liberar un poco de su vista y aun así no entendió bien la escena a su alrededor. En algún punto el rojo había sido reemplazado por el negro y nuevamente había vuelto a ser rojo. ¿O el rojo nunca se había ido? Lincoln no podía entender sus propios pensamientos mientras veía como sombras detrás del velo rojo se movían con rapidez hacia la chica en el piso, ahora jadeante y deseosa de recobrar algo del aire que le quitó.

Todo a su alrededor se veía grande y desconocido. El miedo nuevamente pasó a ser el sentimiento primario dentro de su pecho y su corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad, cada latido era un fuerte golpe que sentía contra su pecho y del cual no podía defenderse. Pero era algo que sentía, y era más de lo que podía decir del resto de su cuerpo.

Fueron varios segundos antes de darse cuenta de que el resto del mundo no se había vuelto más grande, era él quién parecía haberse encogido con su rostro contra la alfombra verde de la entrada. El felpudo contra su nariz lo hacían sentir leves deseos de estornudar. Pestañó un par de veces más y pudo distinguir una mota de polvo muy cerca de su nariz. Un leve soplido la apartó y sintió como las cosquillas contras su nariz disminuían.

Algo lo golpeo. El golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para separarlo del agarre de toda una familia y hacerlo dar una vuelta en el aire antes de caer sobre la alfombra.

¿Lynn?

El nombre de su hermana mayor fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de Lincoln al reconocer lo que había ocurrido, pero era imposible que fuera Lynn, su hermana tenía prohibida las visitas y no veía una razón para que ella lo golpeara. De hecho, era él quien tendría todo derecho a golpearla si llegaba a verla algún día. No es como si fuera a hacerlo.

Su respuesta no pudo ser contestada ya que en ese momento perdió los pocos restos de conciencia que aún conservaba. Sus ojos se mantuvieron abiertos y sus pupilas se dilataron. La convulsiones se detuvieron. De no ser por el leve signo de respiración daría toda la apariencia de un niño muerto.

* * *

Haiku se mantuvo en la puerta mientras toda la pelea se llevaba a cabo. La gótica se veía más confundida que el resto de la familia o el mismo niño desangrándose en la alfombra. Su mente no había podido llegar a un acuerdo con lo que había visto y casi había dejado que sus instintos se ocuparan de lo que no podía entender al olfatear la sangre de Lynn, por desgracia o por fortuna, la peste extraña que era la sangre de Lincoln habían terminado con su apetito tan rápido que la confusión no había hecho nada más que empeorar.

-Así que… ¿No es Lincoln? –la pregunta le sonó estúpida en el momento en que salió de sus labios. Nadie pareció haberla escuchado, Lucy le dedicó una mirada fugas antes de volver a poner toda su atención en Lynn.

Lynn parecía perdida entre sujetar su cuello o su nariz. Toda su fuerza parecía estar concentrada en respirar, Lana se encontraba detrás de ella acariciando su espalda esperando que eso ayudara en algo a sus pulmones, aunque no eran los pulmones los que tenían problemas. Aun así, el gesto le pareció lindo.

El resto de su familia no dejaba de preguntarle si estaba bien. El estado de Lynn había sido lo suficiente para que todos olvidaran al niño que todavía se desangraba en la alfombra. Haiku tuvo que retroceder un paso cuando el olor de esa sangre volvió a entrar en su nariz. Una parte de la alfombra azul claro había pasado a ser roja oscura y Haiku tuvo que cubrirse la nariz.

- _huele a Lincoln_ –el pensamiento seguía fuerte en su cabeza. Pero a la vez no olía como a Lincoln.

Era desagradable, pero a la vez familiar. Desconocido y conocido a la vez.

Tuvo que voltear su vista y el pensamiento de irse mientras todos siguieran distraídos con Lynn surcó sus pensamientos. Podría enviarle un mensaje a Lucy pidiendo disculpas por haber llevado a un posible psicópata a su casa, pero no lo sintió adecuado para alguien que había llegado a estimar tanto.

La única que se mantenía alejada de Lynn era Luna. Ella se encontraba parada a solo dos pasos del resto de su familia y todavía sujetaba con fuerza el bate con el que había golpeado a No-Lincoln. La base del bate se había agrietado y pequeñas astillas sobresalían alrededor de sus dedos, pero lo más llamativo seguirían siendo los restos de carne y sangre en la punta. No eran muchos, pero lo suficiente para darle un aspecto aterrador.

- _¿Luna se acuesta con un Ghoul?_ –el olor de Luna no era algo totalmente humano. No era tiempo para pensar en eso, ¿Pero que hace sino? Lo que había ocurrido frente a ella parecería sacado de un chiste para cualquier Ghoul con sentido del humor.

-Así que… -intentó hablar nuevamente –. ¿Deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia? –señaló el cuerpo de No-Lincoln en el piso. Lo preguntaba más por ella mima que por la seguridad del niño. No podía seguir aguantando ese olor contra su nariz –. Aún está respirando, ¿Verdad? –Haiku se sorprendería si siguiera respirando para mañana.

Luna fue la única en reaccionar. Soltó el bate en el lugar y corrió hacia la cocina.

El resto dela familia Loud tardó un poco más en recordar al chico que había tratado de estrangular a Lynn.

Lynn tosió un par de veces y comenzó a respirar de forma pesada por la boca, intentado tomar tanto aire como sus pulmones le permitieran. Miró a Haiku y luego hacia No-Lincoln intentado encontrar respuestas que nadie podía darle.

Haiku sabía que tendría que disculparse varias veces con Lucy cuando la conmoción pasara.

* * *

Lo primero que Lincoln reconoció fue el olor. El aroma del alcohol y diversos desinfectantes había penetrado directamente hacia su cerebro a través de la nariz. Lincoln sabía que se trataba de un hospital antes de abrir los ojos. No podía ser el asilo, el olor nunca había sido tan fuerte en el asilo juvenil.

Al final todo fue una pesadilla. No había sido absorbido por una alucinación, tampoco estuvo frente a frente al cadáver de su mejor amigo y no le había robado. Lincoln no era un ladrón. Solo abusó de sus pastillas, o quizás solo alucinó que abusó de sus pastillas. Tan vez todavía estaba dormido y solo pensaba incoherencias en medio de su sueño, y si era un sueño solo tendría que despertar.

Lucy se enfadaría si llegaba tarde. Seguramente estaba ansiosa por terminar de leer su nuevo recopilado con él. Le gustaba escuchar la voz de Lucy cuando leía, era lo más real que había sentido en años.

 _Eres un chico exasperante, Lincoln Loud._

La voz de Albert resonó en su cabeza demasiado clara para ser un sueño. Lincoln ya podía imaginarse al jodido psiquiatra sentado junto a su cama criticando su existencia mientras lee una revista con la imagen de una chica de pechos anormalmente grandes en la portada.

 _Te lo dije: no estás listo para ver a tu familia. ¿Y qué haces? Dejas que una chica a la que nunca habías visto en toda tu vida te dirija a través de las calles de la ciudad hacia tu casa. ¿Tengo que mencionar que fue después de que le robara al cadáver de tu viejo mejor amigo pequeño ladronsillo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te gustaron sus piernas? ¿Lindas tetas? Tuviste que haberte dejado llevar mucho por tu pene para tomar una decisión tan jodidamente estúpida como esa._

Eso no era justo. Él le había dado un número falso. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a regresar si no tenía su número de teléfono? Fue una fortuna que encontrara una vieja cabina telefónica en estos tiempos. Quizás se dejó llevar, pero él era el enfermo mental, ¿No? Y no era un ladrón. Clyde no iba a usar ese dinero y él lo necesitaba para llamar a ese número falos.

No era su culpa.

 _No te escudes tras un trastorno mental para justificar tu propia estupidez, Lincoln Loud. ¿Tan difícil era marcar el nueve uno uno? Tan complicado era llamar a la policía y decirles "encontré un cadáver en el callejón, ¿Podrían enviar a una patrulla?" supongo que también era difícil identificarte como un jodido enfermo mental._

Sí, sonaba muy creíble. ¿Qué mejor que un paciente psiquiátrico para denunciar un asesinato? Estaba demasiado asustado y confundido para pensar claramente, ni siquiera recordaba si había tomado correctamente sus medicamentos y la voz de Clyde-cadáver no le era de ayuda.

 _Exasperante. Exasperante. Exasperante. Dos años de tratamiento y seguimos en el mismo punto. Dos putos años tratando a un jodido pre-adolescente de trece años al que no se le para si no es pensando en su hermana de diez años. Puto enfermo._

Nunca se atrevería a tocar a Lucy. Lucy, ¿Cómo estaría ella? Estaría molesta con él por haber salido del asilo. ¿Y si Albert le decía que le robó a un cadáver? Su hermana era muy respetuosa sobre los muertos y sus pertenencias. Lincoln no quería que lo viera decepcionada. Quizás… pudiera conseguir un poco de pintura negra y ayudarla a pintar su habitación. Sería Lindo. Como en los viejos tiempos. A Lincoln no le gustaba el negro, le recordaba mucho a las calles por la noche, pero seguía siendo mejor que el rojo.

 _Me temo que el tiempo de los regalos se acabó Lincoln Loud._

Albert habló más cerca de él. Podía sentir el aliento del psiquiatra contra su oído. Siempre le había desagradado su forma de acercarse a él. ¿Albert era consciente de lo feliz que sería de poder clavarle su bolígrafo directamente en la yugular?

 _Estás alucinando, puberto._

Por supuesto que estaba alucinando. Había hablado con el cadáver de su mejor amigo y… ¿Y había salido a las calles? No, esperen. Hasta hace un momento había estado hablando como si eso hubiera sido real, pero eso también fue una alucinación. Por otro lado, Albert había desmentido esa idea mientras hablaba con él… ¿Hablando con él?

 _Una vez dijiste que querías mejorar. No dejaste de repetir que querías dejar de depender de una niña imaginaria que vivía dentro de tu cabeza, renunciar a los sueños más húmedos que un puberto podría tener jamás en su vida, ¿Y cómo terminó eso? NADA._

¿A qué venía todo esto ahora? No era momento para tener otra charla. Tenía que ver a Lucy y decirle que no era un ladrón.

 _Te niegas a hablar conmigo, el único hijo de puta aparte de tu hermana que habla contigo en todo el asilo juvenil. Abusas de tus propias medicinas, poniendo en riesgo no solo tu propia salud mental sino la física. No sigues tus tratamientos, todo lo que te importa es contentar a esa mocosa coqueta que tienes como hermana. ¿Eres consciente de lo fácilmente manipulable que eres? La chica solo tiene que levantar su pollera para tenerte comiendo de su mano. ¡Y solo tiene diez años! La veo muy embarazada a los trece._

Lincoln no podía contar con los dedos de sus manos las veces que había deseado lastimar a Albert, quizás podría contar las veces que lo había intentado, pero no las que realmente había deseado lastimarlo como en ese momento.

 _Y yo, con toda la bondad de mi corazón, te lo permito. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado porque te permito pasear libremente por el asilo? ¿Por qué me molesto en seguir haciendo tratos con un mocoso solo para que cumpla algo que tendría que hacer por si mismo? Lo has hecho, de otra forma no podríamos tener esta conversación. Pero como todo lo malo en tu vida prefieres ignorarlo en lugar de enfrentarlo._

La voz de Albert pareció alejarse más y Lincoln dejó de sentir su aliento contra su oído. Eso era un alivio, pero las palabras de Albert no lo eran. Quería abrir los ojos y mirar al psiquiatra sentado junto a su cama, como un abuelito mal hablado que visita a su nieto en el hospital, y decirle que se callara y lo dejara dormir un poco más. Mañana por la mañana podría volver al tratamiento.

 _Traté de ayudarte Lincoln._

La voz de Albert se escuchaba más lejos de su cama. Lincoln trató de forzar sus ojos a abrirse y sintió el dolor de cabeza. ¿El dolor siempre había estado ahí? Era demasiado grande para pasar desapercibido, pero mientras Albert hablaba no había sentido nada.

 _Ahora estas por tu cuenta, chico._

La voz de Albert se perdió, y Lincoln finalmente pudo abrir los ojos.

* * *

Lincoln no se sorprendió mucho ver al ver una pequeña habitación de hospital. El cuarto era solo para uno, tenía una pequeña ventana al fondo por donde se metía la luz del sol y había una bandeja de comida con algo de gelatina verde en una mesilla junto a su cama. A Lincoln nunca le había gustado la gelatina de hospital.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca hasta su pecho y su cabeza ligeramente levantada por la inclinación de la cama. Movió su cuello hacia ambos lados sobre la cama y forzó un pequeño crujido de huesos. Podía sentir su cabeza a punto de desprenderse de sus hombros, no le hubiera molestado mucho si con eso se deshacía del dolor.

¿Qué era esta vez? ¿Se pasó con sus píldoras o no tomó las suficientes? Intentó buscar a Albert con la mirada. Por lo general no estaba muy lejos cada vez que despertaba en una cama de hospital.

Pero no había nadie.

Lucy estaría molesta. Con ese pensamiento intentó estirar sus brazos y los encontró restringidos debajo de las sabanas. Chaqueó la lengua con molesta y trató de forzar sus brazos nuevamente hacia arriba. Sus muñecas estaban fuertemente sujetas a los bordes de la cama debajo de las sabanas.

El sentimiento de ser restringido en un solo lugar le era desagradable. Solo la camisa de fuerza le hacía deseara morder el cuello de cualquier persona a su alcance que se le acercara con la intención de acariciar su cabeza. Intentó forzar un par de veces más sus brazos, pero no consiguió nada.

¿Lo habían estado alimentando mientras dormía? La gelatina verde parecía haber sido revuelta varias veces dentro de la bandeja. Lincoln detestaba que alguien hiciera algo tan cerca de él mientras dormía, a menos que se tratara de Lucy. Al menos su hermana menor no trataría de hacerle nada malo mientras dormía junto a ella.

-¿…Hola? –demasiado bajo. Su voz era un susurro y su boca se sentía seca. Tenía mucha sed y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado después de tanto esfuerzo –. ¿…Alguien?

Descansó la cabeza sobre la alomada, ¿Su ropa era diferente? No podía sentir sus pantalones, solo el roce de las sabanas, ¿O era una bata de hospital? Era incómodo. ¿Su cabeza estaba vendada? La presión era ligera pero seguía siendo incomoda. ¿Un accidente o un ataque? No había muchos pacientes que se metieran con él dentro del asilo, incluso los de limpieza se mantenían alejado cuando escuchaban lo que supuestamente le hizo a las enfermeras.

Las historias parecían exagerarse cada semana, la última hablaba sobre un monstruo de cabello blanco que merodeaba cada noche en busca de carne virgen de enfermera a la cual profanar para finalmente devorar y plantar sus huevos en los restos. Al menos a Lucy le había dado gracia el modo en que se había hecho una historia solo por pasearse por los pasillos.

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer cuando alguien entró a su habitación. Se trataba de una enfermera joven y alto atractiva, cuando vio a Lincoln despierto le sonrió con la mejor sonrisa forzada que Lincoln había visto en mucho tiempo. Era diferente a las sonrisas de los demás doctores y enfermeros del asilo, aquella sonrisa parecía haber sido perfeccionada con algo más que el espejo del baño. ¿O estaba siendo demasiado desconfiado?

-Veo que despertaste. No estés nerviosa, te encuentras en el hospital, ahora estas a salvo y en buenas manos–se acercó hacia la bandeja de gelatina –. Me llevaré esto y te traeré algo de agua y algo de comer, tienes que estar hambriento. Has estado dormido durante tres días, si quieres ir al baño tendremos que traer a un enfermero para que te asista –tenía ganas de ir al baño, pero prefería aguantarse antes de dejar que alguien lo tocara –. ¿Te sientes bien para intentar hablar? ¿Quieres que llamemos a alguien? Necesitamos de tu nombre y tus datos personales.

Hablaba demasiado, y se veía ansiosa por hacer preguntas.

-¿Qué paso? –trato de formar las palabras. Su boca aún estaba seca y le costaba demasiado hablar con extraños –. _Un paso a la vez… Piensa las palabras antes de tratar de decirlas_ –recordó los concejos de Albert –. ¿Sufrí… un accidente?

La enfermera movió su cabeza levemente sin dejar de sonreírle. Más que encantador, Lincoln lo encontraba espeluznante –. Sufriste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, eres un niño con mucha suerte, ¿Lo sabes? El impacto dio directo a una pequeña placa en tu cabeza. Aunque fue necesaria una cirugía menor para poner todo en su lugar.

No le gustó como se había escuchado eso.

-¿Qué me… golpeó? –tuvo que ser algo sumamente grande y duro para dejarlo fuera durante tres días –. ¿Me atacaron?

La enfermera casi pareció contener una pequeña risa cuando hizo su pregunta. Confirmado, no le agradaba aquella chica. Por otro lado, no le agradaba la mayor parte de las personas que le hablaban como si aún tuviera cinco años. Especialmente las mujeres.

-Antes de responder a tus preguntas necesitamos saber tu nombre y si puedes llamar a alguien a algún mayor encargado –comenzó a retirarse –. Regresaré en un segundo, mientras tanto trata de poner tus pensamientos en orden.

Se retiró junto a la bandeja, dejándolo todavía más confundido. ¿Alguien a quién llamar? ¿No lo habían recogido en el asilo? Podrían llamar a cualquier persona allí dentro para que lo recogieran. A menos que las cosas realmente se hubieran salido de control, de ser así nadie querría hacerse cargo de él, para eso estaba Stimbelton. ¿Por qué no estaba allí? Juraría que escuchó su voz antes de despertar.

-¿…Qué pasó… ahora? –murmuró con cansancio.

Lucy se pondría muy molesta.

* * *

Se mantuvo viendo al chico suspirando mientras volvía a recostar su cabeza en la almohada. Lisa había estado vigilando al chico desde que los sensores de movimiento detectaron actividad en su persona. ¿Qué podría decir sobre él? Retraído, desconfiado, problemas de comunicación, un claro desagrado por haber sido atado a la cama. Su cuerpo tenía señales de maltrato y distintos tipos de heridas cicatrizadas, la más llamativa siendo una quemadura con forma de siete en su pecho. Las heridas cicatrizadas en el recto también daban señales abusos sexual con algún tipo de instrumento contundente, aunque este parecía haber sido hace mucho tiempo.

Tampoco era virgen, pero eso no venía al caso y mucho menos le interesaba. Poseía un enorme parecido físico con su unidad fraternal mayor denominada: hermano, la única diferencia parecía ser la edad y la nutrición que sus cuerpos. Mientras que el cuerpo de su hermano había aumentado su masa muscular y altura, el cuerpo del chico frente a ella parecía haberse frenado por la falta de nutrientes y el abuso de substancias.

Lisa había pensado varias veces que la supuesta amiga de Lucy tenía que ser estúpida para dirigir a alguien que no solo daba muestras de tener problemas mentales, sino que sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre en ropas blancas de hospital a su casa. Y todo porque se parecía a Lincoln.

Lisa también encontró el parecido sorprendente, pero posiblemente lo hubiera dejado pasar como una coincidencia al ser algo totalmente ilógico que se tratara de la misma persona.

Por desgracia, docenas de llamadas furiosas a su número personas solo veinticuatro horas de que el chico fuera dejado en el hospital le mostraban que tendría que abrir un poco más su mente. Especialmente cuando se le requería para clonar sangre carente de células Rc. Lisa hubiera pensado que la persona detrás de la línea por fin había perdido la cabeza de no ser por la muestra de sangre que todavía debía tener la alfombra de su sala. No fue difícil rescatarla de la basura y enviarle la sangre clonada.

El chico detrás de la pantalla no poseía células Rc en su cuerpo. Todo humano debería tenerlas, sería lo mismo que decir que su cuerpo carece de sangre. Pero no sólo iba contra toda lógica al carecer de ellas, sino que las células habían demostrado ser toxicas dentro de su cuerpo. De no ser por la sangre clonada posiblemente hubiera muerto en la cirugía.

Lo más impactante no había sido la sangre carente de células Rc, sino lo que la comparación de huellas dactilares había demostrado. Un análisis de sangre común era imposible, el equipo no podría reconocer absolutamente nada de la sangre del chico, pero las huellas dactilares habían dado un resultado positivo y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos podía explicar.

Lincoln Marie Loud estaba acostado en aquella cama de hospital.

" _¡Encuentra una explicación! ¡Ahora!"_

Había sido el último mensaje.

No podía culparlo por estar furioso, ella misma comenzaba a compartir sentimientos similares mientras observaba el supuesto cambio de su hermano.

¿Efecto secundario por lo que su cuerpo había sufrido? ¿Reacción a las drogas que aparentemente consumía? Cientos de teorías se formaron dentro de su cabeza, y ninguna tenía sentido. Todo iba más allá de su campo, y Lisa Loud era experta en todos los campos científicos.

Frustración. Así es como se llamaba aquel sentimiento. Seguidos se una amarga combinación de furia, decepción y fracaso.

Se mantuvo viendo la pantalla, esperando a que el Lincoln frente a ella hiciera algo que pudiera darle al menos una pista. ¿Quizás realmente no era su hermano? Sería más sencillo si no fuera así. Sólo tendría que preocuparse por diseccionarlo y separar sus órganos en frascos para futuros estudios, pero mientras no estuviera totalmente segura o al menos descubriera que había pasado, la disección tendría que esperar.

Por ahora.

Mientras tanto, su familia todavía buscaba a Lincoln. El entierro de Clyde había sido efectuado el día siguiente al descubrimiento de su cuerpo, demasiado apresurado y no parecían haber hecho mucho esfuerzo por reparar los daños. Solo habían tomado una masa de carne, la habían arrojado a un ataúd y lo habían enterrado. Fin de la historia.

Los panfletos con la foto de Lincoln habían estado recorriendo las calles desde el día siguiente a su desaparición y Lynn solía poner su vida en peligro saliendo hasta muy tarde solo para buscarlo. El ambiente en la casa se había vuelto muy sombrío desde aquella noche. Haiku tampoco había regresado a casa luego de haber traído esperanzas y aparecer con un psicópata. Aunque en parte no estaba muy equivocada.

Otra pantalla mostraba a Luna recostada en la cama abrazando fuertemente su guitarra. Tocar la guitarra la relajaba, mantenía su mente ocupada del dolor. Pero no del dolor por la pérdida de Lincoln, si no de algo más profundo y carnívoro. Lisa calculó otras doce horas antes de que el cuerpo comenzara a devorarse a sí mismo. Sin Lincoln, tendría que mover su estudio totalmente hacia Luna.

El Lincoln del otro lado de la pantalla realmente no podría aportar mucho. Era un cuerpo carente de Rc, sin ventajas o superioridades al resto de la humanidad. De hecho, daba toda muestra de ser incluso inferior al promedio.

Aun así, seguía siendo una fuente de estudios.

Tanto que hacer, y tan poco tiempo. Primero se ocuparía del estado de Luna, luego podría pasar al Lincoln que no era Lincoln. Quizás descubrir algo más sobre él y las razones detrás de su cambio de apariencia y posibles estallidos de ira.

Se acercó al pequeño refrigerador del otro lado de la habitación y tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel. Tenía que mantener a Luna estable tanto como fuera posible. Al menos hasta recuperar a Lincoln y proseguir con su investigación.

Era hora de que Luna y ella tuvieran una charla.

* * *

 **Si, lo reescribí. Demasiado abuso de relleno en el último, aparte de que había varias escenas cortadas y sin justificación.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sólo hay más preguntas**

 **…**

Las preguntas no se habían detenido desde que entraron a su habitación en el hospital. La mujer del cabello rubio y las arrugas alrededor de los ojos se le veía sumamente exasperada mientras intentaba repetir la misma pregunta sin parar. Él ya le había dado una respuesta, ¿Por qué tenía que forzarlo a hablar más de la cuenta? Le dolía la garganta cada vez que tenía que responder algo que le preguntaba la mujer de las arrugas.

Su compañero regordete golpeaba rítmicamente la pantalla de una libreta electrónica, parecía más divertido que molesto por los intentos de la mujer de las arrugas. Miraba entre ambos, luego agitaba la cabeza y escribía un par de cosas. Lincoln podía imaginar garabatos que asemejaban caballos o arcoíris por los movimientos del lápiz.

¿Cómo era el nombre de ambos? Se habían presentado de forma amable cuando entraron al cuarto, la mujer de las arrugas le sonrió y dijo que su nombre era… ¿Mari? ¿Mario? Quizás Marion, el hombre regordete se llamaba Hugo. Cuando Lincoln lo vio no pudo evitar pensar que había olvidado rasurarse la barbilla esa mañana, todavía podía ver algo de barba allí abajo. Era molesto.

-Bien… -Mari suspiró –, ¿Qué tal si lo intentamos de nuevo, niño? –parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso, su ojo derecho comenzó a temblar cuando forzó la sonrisa de dientes blancos. –Encontramos sangre en tus ropas, las pruebas de ADN relacionaron la sangre con Clyde McBride un joven estudiante de secundaria que fue encontrado muerto en un callejón, por las heridas en su cuerpo falta de órganos pudo confirmarse un ataque ghoul. Entonces dime, ¿Por qué tenías sangre de la víctima en tus ropas, niño?

Lincoln la miró fijamente durante un par de segundos. Era la misma pregunta, solo que dicha de forma distinta. ¿Cómo debía responderle entonces? Algunos doctores satisfechos sólo con que les dirigiera la palabra unos pocos minutos, Marion parecía querer que soltara todo lo que sabía. El problema es que no sabía nada.

-¿Qué es un ghoul?

-¡Ah! –Marion gritó hacia el techo con rabia, revolvió sus cabellos rubios y Lincoln pudo ver una tonalidad castaña en sus raíces. Posiblemente se trataba de tintura para el cabello, tenía que ser de una buena marca verse tan natural –. ¿Crees que estoy jugando niño? ¡Tengo un muerto en un callejón y el único testigo parece ser un retrasado que no puede ni completar una oración!

-M –su compañero colocó una mano sobre su hombro –. Es inútil, sólo míralo –lo señaló directamente con una mano –, el niño difícilmente parece saber dónde está. Y no parece que sea debido al trauma por presenciar un ataque Ghoul, pero supongo que los profesionales podrán encargarse de eso.

Lincoln sólo esperaba que alguno de esos profesionales pudiera darle más pastillas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado dormido, y nadie en ese hospital parecía haberle dado nada más fuerte que un analgésico.

-Necesito esto, Hugo –Marion respondió de mala manera –. Tengo un muerto en un callejón que se supone tendría que haber estado vigilando, los de arriba me arrancarán la cabeza si saben que salí de mi guarda para tomar un maldito café.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba con sentido, seguían repitiendo palabras como Guardias o Caballeros. Al principio pensó que podrían tratarse de doctores o terapeutas por sus trajes blancos, luego creyó que podrían ser internos fugados por la cantidad de locuras de las que seguían hablando. Pero parecían saber sobre lo que ocurrió en el callejón, y le hacían preguntas por lo que debían tratarse de alguna clase de oficiales de policía.

-Oye chico –Hugo se acercó unos pasos y lo miró a los ojos, su barba seguía siendo molesta, Lincoln intentó no desviar sus ojos hacia ella con muy pocos resultados –. ¿Tenías alguna relación con el difunto, Clyde McBride? Un estudiante de secundaria afroamericano, el dueño de la sangre la cual encontramos en tu ropa la semana pasada.

¿Había pasado una semana durmiendo? Sus recuerdos sobre lo que ocurrió antes eran difusos, pero creyó recordar una chica gótica que lo dirigía a casa, luego recordó despertar en la cama de hospital con la mayor jaqueca que había sentido en su vida. Eso también era mucho tiempo sin sus pastillas.

-Yo… necesito mis pastillas –murmuró lo bastante alto para que el oficial lo escuchara, pero no lo suficiente para lastimar su garganta.

-El hospital te está brindando medicación –Hugo respondió –, lo que necesitamos ahora es que contestes a la pregunta. ¿Tenías relación con el difunto? Encontramos huellas en su ropa que coinciden con las tuyas pequeño.

Huellas en las ropas de Clyde, posiblemente en sus bolsillos, donde se había llevado el dinero. Pero no lo hizo por robar, a Clyde ya no le serviría de nada tener dinero: estaba muerto. Y él necesitaba algo para usar un teléfono o pagar el autobús. Tomar el dinero fue necesario, de no haberlo sido no lo hubiera hecho. ¿Lo estaban acusando de algo? No podían acusarlo si Clyde ya no necesitaba el dinero.

-No soy un ladrón.

Marion suspiró detrás de Hugo y murmuró algunas groserías que Lincoln fingió no escuchar, mientras que Hugo solo anotó otra cosa en su libreta. Esta vez parecía ser información de verdad en lugar de garabatos. Lincoln se vio tentado a estirar el cuello para ver de qué se trataba, pero Hugo dio un paso atrás con una sonrisa, adelantándose a lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Lo ves? El niño no está bien, deja que los doctores se encarguen de esto –guardó la liberta electrónica en su bolsillo y se acercó a su compañera –. Cuando el chico esté más lúcido nos dirá lo que queremos saber.

Marion volvió a maldecir y se limpió la frente del sudor. Se le veía más vieja de lo que aparentaba, y sumamente agotada. Lo miró como si él fuera el culpable de ese estado y bufó con fastidio. No parecía estar de humor para preguntarle nada más mientras salía de la habitación. Para Lincoln era una mujer extraña, que preguntaba sobre cosa raras de las que no tenía idea.

Todo lo que había hecho era encontrar el cadáver de su mejor amigo, quien parecía haber dado un estirón muy grande en menos de dos años y tomó prestado algo de dinero de su bolsillo. ¿A qué venían esas preguntas sobre canibalismo y ghouls?

-A tenido una semana difícil –Hugo intentó excusar a su compañera –. No te preocupes por ella, lo superará. Por ahora quédate aquí y deja que los doctores cuiden de ti, chico. Dentro de poco vendrá un especialista en casos como el tuyo, intenta ser más abierto con él y podremos encontrara tu familia para que se encarguen de ti. Seguro le estarás dando un susto muy grande a tu madre en estos momentos.

¿Su madre? No recordaba haberla visto muy seguido por el asilo, la mayor parte de las veces iba a visitar a Lucy, raramente pedía una cita para verlo. Demasiado tiempo muerto en el silencio. Las reuniones solían ser más incomodas, y su madre siempre salía más deprimida que cuando entraba.

Lincoln no quería imaginar cómo lo vería si se enteraba que ahora estaba en una cama de hospital, cuando se supone que debería estar en el asilo. Era más preferible llamar a Stimbelton y esperar que todo este evento fuera barrido debajo de la alfombra.

Hugo salió de la habitación, dejándolo totalmente solo. Lincoln respiró hondo y se recostó en la cama, sus muñecas ya no se encontraban retenidas pero todavía estaba bajo vigilancia. Él ya conocía el sistema, si hacía demasiado ruido o demostraba algún tipo de acción agresiva entonces lo pincharían con una aguja y despertaría atado a los bordes de la cama otra vez. Odiaba estar atado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente, y esta vez Lincoln no pudo evitar levantar una ceja cuando vio a dos hombres uniformados de azul mirándolo.

-Buenas tardes, niño –el primero se presentó. Era un hombre menudo con lentes, una barba perfectamente afeitada y cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás. Su uniforme se veía recién planchado y sin ningún tipo de mancha visible –. Soy el oficial Jacob Silver, y él es mi compañero Nicolás Romero. Estamos aquí para acerté algunas preguntas con respecto a un supuesto ataque en una casa de familia en la avenida Franklin.

* * *

-Quizás no fue tan buena idea entrar antes que los oficiales –Hugo miró hacia atrás. La policía acababa de desaparecer dentro de la habitación del niño –. El chico se veía realmente confundido con todas nuestras preguntas, no quiero imaginar lo que podrá pensar de la policía.

-A la mierda con el mocoso –Marion respondió. Se sentía furiosa, más de una hora perdida preguntando la misma cosa y el niño ni siquiera parecía saber que era un ghoul. ¿Es en serio? Todo el mundo sabe lo que es un ghoul –. Tenemos una víctima y un ghoul muerto, y el único testigo no parece ni saber atarse los zapatos.

-Calma M, estás perdiendo los nervios otra vez –Hugo le dio un golpecito en el hombro –. ¿No recuerdas lo que te dijo el doctor sobre tu presión arterial? Tomate una aspirina y piensa las cosas con cuidado.

Marion sujetó su entrecejo. Casi había estallado dentro de la habitación, y conociéndose a si misma podría haber soltado algo de información confidencial sin darse cuenta. Pero su situación laboral corría peligro, y todo porque había decidido tomar un café antes de retomar su patrulla. ¿Podían culparla por eso? Le habían dado el área más caótica y durante una noche, si iba a arriesgar su vida totalmente sola entonces se merecía un café.

-Si no resuelvo esto entonces puedo olvidarme de algún día llegar a Caballero.

-¿Y qué tiene de bueno llegar a caballero? –Hugo se encogió de hombros –. Tienes el doble de responsabilidades, vigilancia y eres el primero en la línea cuando se trata de asaltar una guarida ghoul –lo pensó un poco mejor -. Por supuesto, no puedo decir que la paga no sea buena, pero por algo el regalo navideño es un aumento del seguro de vida.

Marion nuca entendería como Hugo llegó a ser un Guardián, demasiado holgazán y despreocupado. Era un buen compañero, pero Marion estaba segura de que no llegaría más lejos en su puesto. Ella por su lado, no iba a quedarse atorada en el mismo puesto un año más. Había superado el examen de ingreso al FBGC con honores y sido promovida a Guardián en menos de tres años de servicio. Su primer erro había llegado con el Ghoul conocido como el Fantasma, el cual había sido nada más que una mancha en su historial, y el segundo la pasada noche cuando había aceptado tomar un turno de patrulla para aumentar su crédito. La idea de que todo ocurrió sólo porque decidió tomar un café era tan ridícula como fastidiosa.

Como una aguja detrás de su cuello, Marion sólo podría estar tranquila cuando el problema fuera resuelto y para eso era necesario descubrir que ocurrió en ese callejón. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados solo porque un niño es demasiado idiota para contestar. Iba a resolver el misterio, descubrir al segundo ghoul en la escena y enrostrar su promoción en la cara repleta de frituras de Wagner.

-¿Quieres un café? –Hugo señaló la maquina colocada contra la pared cerca de la entrada del hospital –. Quizás un poco de café te calme los nervios.

-Hugo, si vuelves a mencionar café en mi presencia, te daré un golpe.

Hugo levantó ambas frente a él en señal de paz –. Solo era una sugerencia.

* * *

Una semana sin tener idea de lo que había ocurrido con Lincoln. El chico de cabello blanco y pecas se había desvanecido en el aire sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro, la única pista que se tenía de él era una grabación en un centro de videojuegos al otro lado de la ciudad, también había sido la última vez que se había visto a Clyde McBride con vida. Lo que no daba buenas probabilidades de encontrar al joven Loud con vida.

Por supuesto, su familia no se rendía, hasta que no tuvieran una certeza total de que Lincoln había dejado el mundo de los vivos no iban a tirar la toalla con el joven desaparecido. Había muchos rumores sobre granjas humanas, o esclavos humanos, ¿Quién dice que Lincoln no pudo ser capturado para uno de esos oscuros antros que sólo podían tener las monstruosidades como los ghouls? En el caso de que realmente hubiera sido secuestrado por ghouls por supuesto.

A Lynn no le gustaba pensar mucho en ninguna de las opciones, ella sólo se dedicaba a patrullar los barrios cercanos y repartir carteles de se busca, junto con su número de teléfono y una jugosa recompensa para cualquiera que necesitara un empujón extra. Aunque hasta ahora las únicas llamadas que habían recibido los había llevado a nada, la mayoría eran oportunistas que presentaban evidencias falsas y exigían una parte de la recompensa por su esfuerzo.

A la mierda con todos.

Lynn encontraría a su hermano por su cuenta de ser necesario. No necesitaba de idiotas con signos de dinero en lugar de ojos, lo que necesitaba era a su fiel compañera de metal y más tiempo libre. Hasta ahora las autoridades no habían logrado nada, el FBGC parecía estar más interesado en perseguir ghouls que en buscar a personas desaparecidas y su familia sólo se dedicaba a esperar y seguir repartiendo más y más carteles de se busca.

Todo era tan irritante, tan asfixiante y tan inútil.

-Sólo a pasado una semana, tienes que tener fe y esperanza –Lynn repitió las palabras de su madre con un tono burlón –. A la mierda con todo –. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados a seguir esperando.

Salir a patrullar por su cuenta por la zona en donde su hermano había desaparecido podía sonar peligroso, incluso suicida tomando en cuenta la enorme actividad ghoul que se estaba concentrando en la zona. Lynn sabía que no era rival para la fuerza de un ghoul, los medios siempre estaban presumiendo de su fuerza y lo peligrosos que podían llegara a ser, muchas veces podían parecer exagerar pero la FBGC apoyaba esas transmisiones. ¿De que serviría un bate de metal contra algo que podía fácilmente soportar una bala a quemarropa? Lynn estaba dispuesta a comprobarlo si surgía la necesidad.

La mayoría de las personas por la calle se alejaban de ella. Era una chica de baja estatura que cargaba un bate de metal sobre su hombro derecho y miraba a todos como si estuviera dispuesto a usarlo. El que la policía no la hubiera detenido todavía podía ser cuestión de suerte, o quizás se estaba haciendo más común que las personas comunes llevaran armas para sentirse más seguro con los recientes ataques.

A Lynn no le importaba, lo importante ahora era encontrar algo. Todavía no sabía que estaba buscando, pero sabía que lo sabría en cuanto lo viera. No esperaba ver una mata de pelo blanco por supuesto y correr hacia ella por supuesto.

Se masajeo el cuello recordando el último chico de cabello blanco que vio. No era su hermano, sino un demente que Haiku había llevado a casa confundiéndolo con Lincoln. ¿De dónde sacó Haiku que ese niño era Lincoln? Era mucho más bajo, delgado y estaba vestido de forma totalmente diferente. Había cierto parecido a cuando era niño, pero fuera de eso eran personas totalmente diferentes.

Todavía podía ver una ligera marca roja alrededor de su cuello cuando se miraba al espejo por las mañanas. La presión que el niño había usado para estrangularla era más fuerte de lo que había sentido nunca, realmente habían intentado matarla aquella noche. El ataque había sido tan de repente que no entendió que estaba pasando hasta que el aire dejó de llegar a sus pulmones.

Luego Luna había demostrado que tenía un excelente swing. Si Lynn se hubiera enterado antes de la capacidad deportiva de su hermana mayor la hubiera reclutado para su equipo desde hace años. El chico literalmente dio una vuelta en el aire, y hasta donde Lynn sabía, la única razón por la que había seguido respirando era porque tenía una placa de metal en la cabeza.

Eso ya no importaba. Había pasado una semana y hasta donde sabía la ley ya debía haberse encargado de aquel demente. Lo importante ahora era seguir con su patrulla. Se celular volvió a sonar en su bolsillo, la imagen resaltaba el nombre de su madre así que sólo lo ignoró y continuó caminando. Sus padres no tenían por qué entrometerse en esto, ya le gritarían cuando regresara a casa.

-¿Lynn Loud?

-¿Qué?

Lynn respondió de forma instintiva. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que otra chica se había acercado a ella hasta que llamó su atención. Era una chica unos centímetros más alta que ella, de cabello oscuro con líneas teñidas de orado. Una camia que dejaba al descubierto totalmente su vientre, chaqueta morada abierta de mangas cortas que llegaba hasta detrás de su cintura y una falda de cuadros morados que llegaba hasta sus muslos. Lynn pudo ver un piercings en su ombligo, y otro en su lengua cuando volvió a hablar.

-Hey, chica, cuidado con esa cosa, no quiero problemas –retrocedió un paso cuando Lynn dejó caer su bate de metal junto a ella –. Luna ya me había advertido de tus arranques violentos, pero no creí que salieras a la calle a buscar victimas frescas.

-¿Luna? –a Lynn le costó un poco reconocer a la chica, sabía que la había visto antes pero el nombre tardó un poco en llegar –¿Tabby?

-Ese es el nombre chica –colocó su manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo –. Me sorprende que no me recuerdes, solía pasar mucho tiempo en la cochera con tu hermana.

-Estaba más ocupada entrenando que en los encuentros románticos de mi hermana.

Tabby retrocedió en shock y se sonrojó un poco –. Alto allí, yo pasaba a tocar.

-De eso hablo.

-¡A tocar instrumentos! –Tabby gritó un poco ofendida –. Y decían que Leni era la lenta de la familia.

Lynn apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en el bate y miró a la chica frente a ella. No le había interesado mucho en su momento, ni siquiera cuando Luna insistía en que las acompañara al bar. Demasiados asuntos y prácticas con sus propios compañeros para preocuparse por lo de sus hermanas. Antes Tabby no le había llamado mucho la atención, y ahora tampoco.

-¿Qué ocurre? Estoy un poco ocupada ahora.

-Puedo verlo –miró el bate y a Lynn –. Sólo me preguntaba que hacía la hermana de Luna caminando por las calles con un bate de metal, va a oscurecer dentro de poco y este barrio es peligroso.

-¿Y porque tú sola en las calles cuando es peligroso? –Lynn le preguntó a su vez, más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

Tabby no pareció tomar su pregunta como una ofensa, ella solo sonrió –. Este es mi barrio chica, yo voy a donde quiero a la hora que quiera. Y me gusta salir a beber cuando cae la noche –le giñó el ojo derecho –, quizás ponerme un poco loca. Tú sabes.

-¿Te refieres a tener sexo?

Tabby retrocedió otro paso –. ¡Maldita sea chica, ten algo de consideración!

Lynn solo se mofó. Era más fácil que molestar a Lincoln en sus momentos hormonales.

-Estoy buscando a mi hermano –Lynn respondió. No tenía mucho tiempo que perder con Tabby –desapareció hace una semana por esta zona y hasta ahora la policía no a echo nada.

Tabby corrigió su expresión y se acercó más a Lynn –. Lo sé, e visto los carteles de se busca por todo el barrio. Si sirve de algo, algunos amigos y yo también hemos intentado buscarlo. Ya sabes, es buen chico y las calles muy peligrosas en este último tiempo.

Los ghous estaban fuera de control. Eso era lo que Tabby había estado tratando de decirle, y cuando los ghouls están fuera de control mucha gente buena muere. Si fue una advertencia oculta entonces Lynn no iba a tomarla.

-La ayuda es buena, ya sabes a quién llamar si encuentran algo –Lynn recogió su bate y continuó caminando.

-Hey espera, Lynn. No me dejes así de repente –Tabby la alcanzó y comenzó a caminar junto a ella –. Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes que estar aquí, ya se va a hacer de noche y, mierda, Luna se enfadaría mucho conmigo si desapareces y se entera que hablé contigo.

-Creo que estaré bien –dio un pequeño swing con el bate –. Y se de lo que es capaz un ghoul, no necesito que me lo adviertan.

-Si lo supieras no usarías un bate –Tabby suspiró –. Oye mira, ¿Por qué no me acompañas al bar? Tomamos algo, te relajas, hablamos un poco y te olvidas de actuar como vigilante nocturna.

-No veo alcohol –Lynn volteó la cara para que no notara su sonrojo –. Si bebo mucho pueden pasar… cosas.

-¿Cosas? ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-El tipo de cosas que no son importantes –Lynn respondió a su vez.

-¿Entonces para que lo mencionas?

-No voy a ir a un bar cuando tengo toda una ciudad que recorrer, Tabby –Lynn apresuró su paso.

-O maldita sea –Tabby caminó más rápido para seguir su ritmo –. Solo intento decir que no necesitas recorrer esta parte de la ciudad justo ahora, puedes hacerlo durante el día si quieres, incluso te acompañaré. Pero vamos, va a oscurecer, Luna dijo que eras apasionada con los deportes no una suicida en potencia.

Lynn la miró con algo de rabia –. ¿Crees que un ghoul puede detenerme?

-¡Sí! –Tabby respondió sin dudar –. Te partirán en dos antes de que puedas hacer algo con esa bonita cosa de metal, y tus padres perderán otro hijo. Chica, estoy tratando de salvarte aquí.

-No necesito ser salvada, necesito salvar a mi hermano, o darle una paliza si sólo se fugó de casa –. Cualquiera de las opciones valía si al final encontraba a Lincoln.

-Si todo mi equipo no lo a encontrado todavía, dudo que puedas hacerlo tu sola armada con un bate –Tabby gruñó –. Oye mira, solo acompáñame al bar y si no puedo convencerte de volver a casa, yo misma te acompañaré a buscar a tu hermano.

-Puedo hacer esto sola, Tabby.

Tabby rodó los ojos –. Estoy segura de que conoces cada callejón, cada calle, los teléfonos de seguridad instalados en caso de emergencia o donde fueron los últimos avistamientos ghouls. Vamos, llevo viviendo en esta parte de la ciudad toda mi vida. ¿Crees que no conozco todos los trucos para no ser comida durante la noche?

Lynn se detuvo y lo pensó un momento. Tabby tenía un punto, aparte de vagar de un lado a otro no había pensado muy bien lo que haría o como lo haría cuando llegara el momento. Esperaba su momento, y sabría cuando este llegara, como seguiría todo lo había dejado para cuando el momento ocurriera. Era Lynn la Loca Loud, algo se le ocurriría. Viéndolo de esa forma, no tenía mucho de lo que podría llamaras un plan. Se supone que Lincoln se encargaba de esa parte.

-¿Entonces podrías decirme donde es más frecuente que alguien desaparezca?

-Espero que no me estés diciendo que planeas ir a ese tipo de lugares, pero sí, conozco esta parte de la ciudad como a mi piano eléctrico –presentó sus dedos y los movió de forma rápida –. Y mira que soy muy buena.

Lynn seguía insegura. Podía seguir a ciegas por toda la ciudad y no encontrar nada, o quizás encontrar algo que no pudiera manejar. O seguir el concejo de Tabby, luego pedir su ayuda, ¿Pero eso no la pondría en peligro a ella también? Lynn estaba dispuesta a meterse a la parte más oscura de la ciudad, pero no iba a arrastrar a Tabby.

-Sólo las indicaciones –decidió –. Te acompañaré una hora, pero si no me convences me darás indicaciones.

-Con eso me vale –Tabby la tomó del brazo y la arrastró con ella –. Te encantará el bar, Chunk se encarga de él, y puedo conseguir que nos sirvan lo que queramos.

-Que no bebo –Lynn intentó liberarse, pero Tabby estaba demostrando ser más fuerte de lo que su apariencia demostraba –.

-Dime lo mismo cuando veas el lugar.

* * *

-Lisa, creo que necesito más de esas pastillas que me diste la semana pasada –Luna entró al cuarto de su hermana menor sosteniendo su estómago. Los nudos habían regresado más fuertes que nunca hace unos minutos y Luna no podía soportarlos –. No me importa si es experimental, necesito más de ellas. ¿Lisa?

Se apoyó en la puerta de la habitación y miró a su alrededor. Aparte de los instrumentos e inventos de su hermana no podía encontrarla a ella, ¿Cuándo había salido? Lisa no acostumbraba salir de su cuarto para nada que no fuera lo bastante importante para ella.

-Mierda –dio algunos pasos torpes dentro del cuarto. Quizás su hermana hubiera dejado más de esas pastillas rojas en alguna parte, dentro de un cajón o quizás sueltas por la mesa. A Luna no le importaría si las encontrara dentro de alguna probeta con una etiqueta de peligro.

Tenía hambre, pero a la vez dolor, y a la vez se sentía cansada y despierta. Eran sensaciones mixtas a las que no podía darles un significado y la estaban torturando por dentro. Y se había vuelto peor desde que Lincoln había desaparecido. Algo se retorcía en su vientre y no la dejaba tranquila. Podía intentar comer algo del pastel de carne de la noche anterior, y seguramente terminaría vomitando todo poco después de tragarlo.

-¿Luna? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La suave y dulce voz de Lily llamó su atención. La niña estaba la miraba en la puerta, usaba su usual vestido morado que dejaba ver sus delgados y tiernos brazos. Sus ojos profundos y lindos ojos azules que la veían fijamente, se la veía nerviosa y quizás un poco asustada. Luna inspiró fuertemente por su nariz, había un olor extraño que provenía de su hermana, algo ácido, a la vez que dulce y finamente un sabor amargo pasó por su lengua.

-Lily… sí, sólo es una indigestión.

Lily tragó saliva y miró alrededor de la habitación de Lisa. ¿Qué estaba buscando?

-¿Qué… pasó aquí?

-¿Aquí? –Luna siguió la mirada de su hermana pequeña. El contenido de los cajones estaba por los suelos, las probetas y experimentos contra las paredes, algunas de ellas parecían haber sido destruidos por un fuerte impacto. Incluso la cama de su hermana estaba al revés. Varias pantallas destruidas, junto con los ordenadores –. ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? –todo había estado en perfecto orden cuando entró. ¿Cuándo pasó el huracán?

-Luna, ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor?

Luna respiró hondo. Otra vez ese dulce aroma, repleto de sabores que bajaban por su garganta. El dolor había pasado a ser lo mismo que una puñalada directa en su vientre, cada vez más grande rugiendo por la necesidad, el hambre. Lily… ¿Ella siempre había olido tan bien? Luna se relamió los labios. Lily era linda, posiblemente llegara a ser una belleza cuando fuera mayor, siempre con una tierna sonrisa y dispuesta a compartir unas risas con todos.

-No… yo… no necesito un doctor –Luna se acercó a Lily lentamente –. Tus brazos… son muy delgados, Lily.

-¿Mis brazos? –Lily miró sus brazos con confusión –. ¿Qué tienen que ver mis brazos con esto, Luna?

Nada. Luna quería decir que no tenían nada que ver, que no se preocupara, cerrara la puerta y la dejara un tiempo a solas. Pero no pudo, esos brazos delgados tenían mucha importancia, pero no sabía porque.

-Tengo hambre, Lily –Luna sujetó su estómago otra vez. Era hambre, un hambre mortal que amenazaba a su cuerpo para comerse a si mismo, quizás eso es lo que estaba ocurriendo justo ahora –. Tengo mucha hambre.

Lily retrocedió un paso –. Ha-hay pastel de carne de anoche, ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar un poco para ti, Luna?

-No… no te vayas –Luna cerró los ojos y volvió a respirar. El olor amargo se volvía más fuerte, no le gustaba, era asqueroso sentir eso bajar por su garganta. Necesitaba algo más dulce –. Sólo quédate conmigo un minuto… quizás dos… ¿Tienes algún tipo de banda que te guste? ¿Quizás una comida preferida? ¿Qué opinas de los niños de tu clase?

Lily ladeo la cabeza un tanto confusa y aprovechó para mirar a la puerta. Luna la miró fijamente, Lily estaba midiendo cuanto le tardaría en correr hacia la puerta y cerrarla. ¿La iba a dejar sola también? Tenía mucha hambre, se sentía fatal y Lisa no estaba para ayudarla. Un poco de apoyo de su hermana menor no vendría mal.

-Luna, creo que me está llamado mamá.

-No la escuché –Luna dijo de forma más dura. Su ojo izquierdo picaba y lo mantenía cerrado por el dolor.

-Es que estás muy lejos de la puerta –Lily sonrió. Luna podía oler el sudor que comenzaba a producir su cuerpo.

-No escuché nada.

-Tengo que irme, diviértete –Lily se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta. Estaba a solo dos pasos de la salida, no debería haberle tomado mucho tiempo llegar.

Luna ya la tenía sujeta por el brazo antes de poder sacar la cabeza al pasillo.

-¡Mam-

Luna cubrió la boca de Lily con sus manos antes de atraerla más adentro de la habitación y pateó la puerta para cerrarla.

* * *

-Fascinante. Muy fascinante.

Lincoln odiaba que lo espiaran mientras dormía. Cada noche dentro de su habitación del asilo podía sentir como si alguien no le despegara la vista de encima desde algún lugar, Stimbelton lo relacionó con paranoia, para Lincoln era alguien que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Es por eso que prefería pasar sus noches en la habitación de Lucy, la encontraba más reconfortante y disfrutaba de su compañía.

La persona sentada en una silla a los pies de su cama no parecía ser policía, ni siquiera podía cumplir con la edad reglamentaria para usar un uniforme. Era una niña de cabello castaño con gafas y usando una sudadera verde. Lo miraba con atención mientras lo filmaba con una cámara. Tenía que ser otra alucinación, ¿De qué otra forma explicaría estar viendo algo tan raro?

La niña se paró de un salto y se acercó a él. Lincoln se dio cuenta de que sus muñecas estaban nuevamente retenidas. Su mano derecha todavía vendada no le permitió forcejear mucho, y la izquierda había sido totalmente inmovilizada.

Sin ningún tipo de consideración, la niña se subió a la cama y comenzó a manosear su rostro. Contó las pecas en sus mejillas, manoseo su mentón y lo forzó a mover su rostro de un lado a otro, luego arrancó un mechón de su cabello y lo examinó detalladamente… para finalmente metérselo a la boca y saborear su textura. Cuando metió un dedo dentro de su boca Lincoln sintió la necesidad de morderla, pero solo agitó su cara para desprenderse de ella.

La niña examinó la saliva, y para su alivio no se metió la muestra a la boca sino que la colocó en una probeta que sacó de su bolsillo.

-Hola Lisa –el nombre salió de su boca tan rápido como su mente pudo relacionar a la niña con su hermana menor –. Has…crecido mucho.

Lisa lo miró con atención, se ajustó las gafas y bajó de la cama con un pequeño salto. Sacó un estuche pequeño de su bolsillo y de el una jeringa pequeña.

-Aleja… esa aguja de mí, Lisa.

Lisa levantó una ceja cuando lo escuchó decir eso. Otra vez lo examinó, esta vez acercó su rostro hasta estar a centímetros del suyo… entonces lo olfateo. No lo olió, tampoco respiró de forma cortada, Lisa lo estaba olfateando. El snif snif se repitió varias veces mientras Lincoln aguantaba la bilis de su estómago a punto de hacer erupción, ¿Su hermana menor tenía que ser tan rara incluso ahora? Hace casi dos años que no la veía y ya se había comido su cabello y tomado una muestra de saliva.

-Necesitas ayuda.

-Necesitaré más que eso si no resuelvo este predicamento –Lisa le respondió. Se sentó al borde de la cama y clavó la aguja en la muñeca de Lincoln, debajo de las ataduras –. Sólo una pequeña muestra… por precaución.

Su ojo derecho tembló mientras sentía su sangre siendo drenada.

-Duele.

-¿Tuviste una transfusión poco después de ser internado? Con el grado de la herida y la sangre perdida en nuestro tapete es casi seguro que la hubo –miró la sangre con atención dentro de la jeringa y la guardó nuevamente en el estuche –. ¿Te sientes cansado? ¿Problemas cardiovasculares? ¿Has sentido algún tipo de comezón extraña o deseos de despedazar y devorar viva a toda persona que se cruce en tu camino?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, muy interesante.

-Lisa… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Lisa no volvió a responderle, se acercó a su rostro y lamió su mejilla. Fue algo lento que cubrió desde la base hasta llegar a su cabello, Lisa pareció saborear algo dentro de su boca y entonces tragó. Lincoln la miró con la boca abierta y una expresión de asco, las correas se tensaron en sus muñecas. Podía sentir la saliva de Lisa todavía fresca sobre su mejilla.

Lisa por su parte dejó salir su propia expresión de asco y sacó la lengua como si hubiera comido algo asqueroso.

-Bueno… esto es un poco más de lo que creí descubrir en el primer estudio. Tengo que admitir que el resultado a sido tan fascinante como desfavorable –. Acarició su barbilla y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación –. ¿Efecto secundario? ¿Reacción alérgica? ¿Mutación? No, ninguno de los indicios podría justificar cambios tan radicales en tan poco tiempo. ¿Reacciones adversas debido a un trauma? No le veo el sentido a eso.

Lincoln estaba demasiado confundido como para responderle, o siquiera preguntar qué estaba pasando. Debía admitir que sentiría algo de nostalgia de volver a ver a su hermana de no ser porque ya lo estaba sometiendo a estudias extraños. También le había lamido la cara.

-Estoy alucinando… ¿Verdad?

-¿Sufres de alucinaciones? ¿Qué tan frecuentemente? ¿Son del tipo auditivo o visual? ¿Quizás ambas? –Lisa colocó una pequeña grabadora junto a su boca mientras preguntaba –. Necesitaré toda la información que seas capaz de proporcionarme si espero encontrar una solución a este aprieto en el que nos hemos visto envueltos.

¿Qué tal si primero le decía en que se supone que se habían metido? ¿Esto tenía que ver con la purga? ¿Se había aprobado alguna clase de ley nueva? La pero parte de ser drogado y dejado a su aire era que no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. ¿Qué esperaban que adivinara y ya? A la mierda con el mundo.

-Odio mi vida.

Lisa colocó la grabadora bajo su boca y comenzó a hablar –. El sujeto demuestra signos de depresión, quizás debido a su delicado estado o algún efecto secundario que haya afectado de alguna forma su mentalidad. Esto también puede explicar su arranque violento al encontrarse cara a cara con el sujeto 05 la pasada semana. Recordatorio: tomografía.

-Quiero mis pastillas.


End file.
